Not Just Friend
by Kazuki Fernandes
Summary: Jika kau bertanya apa hubungan kami saat ini, mungkin aku sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya. Sahabat… atau kekasih? Chapter 5 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : [Not] Just Friend**

 **Author : Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **Pairing : SasuIno**

 **Slight : GaaIno, SasuSaku, and other slight**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Summary : Jika kau bertanya apa hubungan kami saat ini, mungkin aku sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya. Sahabat… atau kekasih?**

 **Disclaimer :- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- [Not] Just Friend © Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo (maybe), etc**

 **Chapter 1-Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Ino's POV**

Terjadi lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya lelaki itu terlambat!

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang menarik atau pun seseorang yang mungkin kukenal untuk mengalikan perhatian. Namun nihil. Ini menyebalkan!

"Sudah siap memesan, Nona?" suara seorang pelayan kafe sedikit mengejutkanku, namun aku hanya menggeleng seraya berucap singkat,"Nanti saja." pada sang pelayan. Kulirik sekilas jam metalik hitam yang melingkari tangan kiriku, sudah satu jam. Kemana lagi dia? Ponselnya sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi, telepon rumahpun tak diangkat.

"Lihat saja, aku akan menghukummu nanti, Sabaku Gaara!"

.

Tatapanku beralih pada pintu yang baru terbuka, seorang pemuda yang tampak familiar memasuki kafe dengan wajah datar. Sepasang mata gelapnya menatap kearahku sekilas, namun ia terus berjalan menuju meja kosong dibelakangku. Yah, tapi aku tak terlalu peduli soal itu, aku tengah menunggu seseorang yang lain saat ini. Seseorang yang sudah tinggal bersamaku selama satu tahun ini. Kami belum menikah, hanya tinggal bersama. Seharusnya hari ini kami berangkat bersama kesini untuk merayakan hari jadi kami yang pertama. Namun ia justru harus pergi kekantornya untuk rapat mendadak dengan klien dan berjanji akan menemuiku disini, tapi apa yang kudapat? Kekecewaan. Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Haah~

"Yamanaka Ino?"

Eh? Aku menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat, memastikan pendengaranku,"Kau memanggilku?"

Pemuda yang kulihat tadi mengangguk,"Menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya datar.

Kali ini aku yang mengangguk, hanya sekilas, sebelum mengedikkan bahu,"Tapi kurasa yang kutunggu tak akan datang." aku tersenyum pahit.

Mendengar jawabanku, pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan duduk tepat dihadapanku. Sebelah alisku terangkat. Hey! Apa aku mengenalnya? Baru saja aku akan mengeluarkan suara untuk protes, tapi ia lebih dulu memotongku.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau ingat?" ucapnya seolah membaca pikiranku.

Uchiha? Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan nama itu…

" _Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasihku."_ sepintas ingatan tentang sahabat lamaku, Sakura melintas dibenakku. Ah! Tentu saja! Uchiha Sasuke!

"Ah, ya, aku ingat. Kau kekasih Sakura."

Ia mengangguk singkat. Dan pelayan tadi kembali menghampiri kami, kali ini aku memesan makanan yang anehnya sama dengan Sasuke. Namun aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggapnya kebetulan semata.

…

Satu jam. Dua jam. Tiga jam berlalu begitu saja. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, aku juga tak menyangka Uchiha Sasuke yang seingatku dulu sangat dingin bisa menjadi teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan –ia hanya merespon singkat setiap ceritaku sebenarnya. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengetahui beberapa hal mengenainya, misalnya ia yang ternyata masih berhubungan dengan Sakura setelah sekian lama –yah sebenarnya hanya sepuluh bulan, tempatnya bekerja yang ternyata hanya berjarak satu blok dari tempat kerjaku, dan hal-hal kecil lain. Yah, jadi akhirnya hari ini tak sepenuhnya mengecewakan. Tapi aku akan tetap menghukum Gaara setelah ini!

-K-A-Y-

Sudah cukup larut, aku baru saja keluar dari mobil Sasuke (ia memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang) saat pintu gerbang terbuka, menampakkan wajah datar Gaara yang biasanya. Namun sekilas, aku bisa melihat ada kilatan tak suka dalam tatapan Gaara kearah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada, pose itu selalu membuatku merasa terintimidasi. Sayang sekali kali ini aku sudah cukup marah padanya hingga tak memedulikan tatapan tak sukanya. Aku berbalik kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum sebelum melambai kearah mobilnya yang mulai melaju.

"Darimana saja?" suara baritone Gaara dari arah belakang memasuki indra pendengaranku. Kedua mataku memejam sesaat sebelum berbalik dan memasuki gerbang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Aku kesal. Aku marah. Tapi aku tak ingin melampiaskan kemarahan yang memungkinkan retaknya hubungan kami berdua, bagaimanapun juga aku mencintainya.

"Ino, jawab pertanyaanku." suaranya datar, tapi aku bisa merasakan getaran emosi disana. Mungkinkah ia cemburu?

' _Tidak.'_ kugelengkan kepalaku sebelum meneruskan jalanku masuk kedalam rumah, meletakkan sepatuku dirak dan terus berjalan hingga kekamar. Tas dan pakaian yang tadinya kukenakan, kubiarkan berhamburan dilantai. Aku butuh mandi air hangat sekarang.

…

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Baru saja aku merasa santai sejenak, suara dingin itu kembali memasuki gendang telingaku. Tak sadarkah ia kalau ini semua salahnya? Apa yang ia lakukan sampai melupakan janjinya? Dan sekarang, ia justru marah padaku? Yang benar saja!

"Ino, jangan menguji kesabaranku!"

Tsk! Kau benar-benar mengesalkan Sabaku Gaara! Baiklah, tenang Ino, kau hanya perlu beri dia pelajaran dengan acuhkan dia sampai besok pagi. Baiklah!

"Akh! Sakit!" sial! Untuk apa dia menarik lenganku sampai sekasar ini?!

"Ino, jawab aku!" o-okay, tatapan matanya kali ini sangat mengerikan, kurasa aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Apa maumu dariku?" aku berusaha mengontrol emosi semampuku.

"Aku ingin kau menjawabku, darimana saja kau baru kembali jam segini? Dan siapa pria yang mengantarmu pulang tadi?!" matanya berkilat. Oh astaga, aku sudah membangunkan singa tidur! Tapi aku tak bisa mengalah begitu saja..

"Apa pedulimu, eh? Apa pedulimu dengan siapa aku pulang saat kau sendiri tak ingat janjimu padaku, bodoh! Apa pedulimu darimana aku saat seharusnya kau juga bersamaku ditempat yang sama?! Aku kecewa padamu, Gaara!" Sial! Aku tak dapat menahan mataku untuk tak menangis. Ini membuatku tampak lemah.

Penglihatanku sedikit buram, namun aku masih dapat menangkap keterkejutan dimata Gaara. Apa ia baru mengingat janjinya sekarang? Kepalanya menunduk hingga rambut bagian depan menutupi sebagian matanya, aku tak yakin bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

"K-kau… menungguku?" Ia bergumam lirih. Aku hanya diam tak menjawab, aku tak ingin menangis lebih parah dari ini. Tapi…

"Happy anniversary, Gaara-kun.." aku tersenyum pahit sebelum naik ketempat tidur dan berbaring membelakanginya. _'Aku mencintaimu...'_

-K-A-Y-

 **Normal POV**

Kicauan burung-burung dipagi hari begitu menenangkan, membuat sang gadis pirang ingin terus bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Namun cahaya menyilaukan dari jendela yang terbuka didekatnya mau tak mau memaksa kedua aquamarine itu terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali, ia sempat terpana menatap makhluk tampan yang tengah menatapnya datar. Tidak, pria didepannya bukan Gaara. Apa Ino masih bermimpi? Karena pemuda itu terlihat seperti… Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yo, sleepyhead!" oh? Dia menyapa Ino. Gadis itu menggeleng, dia memang bermimpi!

Tuk!

"Ittai!" Ah, sepertinya bukan mimpi..

"Ini bukan mimpi?"

"Baka! Tentu saja bukan." wajah datar itu.. suara yang seperti itu… tentu saja, dia memang Uchiha Sasuke.

Menatap sekeliling, Ino berusaha memastikan ia memang berada dikamarnya dan Gaara. Dan tak salah lagi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriaknya panik,"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kekamarku?!"

Sang Uchiha tak menjawab, hanya menunjuk kearah jendela dengan dagunya.

' _Ia pasti bercanda. Ini lantai dua!'_

"Kau bercanda!"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku berbohong, eh?"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dengan memanjat jendela kamarku? Gaara-kun akan membunuhmu jika ia melihatmu disini!"

"Tenang saja, Gaara-mu itu sudah berangkat bekerja sejak satu jam yang lalu. Lagipula aku hanya mampir, tak ada niat aneh-aneh." Ia menyeringai, seolah bisa membaca isi kepala si pirang.

"Terserah kau saja." bangkit dari tempat tidur, Ino melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi, mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur, menatapnya.

…

"Kau mandi lama sekali."

"Huh? Kau masih disini?" pertanyaan bodoh. Padahal ia bisa melihatnya sendiri.

Bersikap acuh, pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekilas, seolah berkata 'kau lihat sendiri, bukan?'

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ino mulai bosan.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

Diam. Ia hanya memberi tatapan 'ingin makan apa?'.

"Apa saja!" Ino sudah mulai kesal rupanya.

"He-hey! Kau mau kemana?!"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino, Sasuke sudah melompat begitu saja keluar jendela dan menghilang bahkan sebelum gadis itu menyadarinya.

"Makhluk apa dia sebenarnya?"

…

Satu jam berlalu dengan cepat, namun tak sedikitpun ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan kembali, dan Ino dibuat mondar-mandir dikamarnya layaknya orang kebingungan.

Tap!

"Sasuke?" untuk kesekian kalinya.. ia tak menjawab, hanya menyeringai seraya melemparkan beberapa bungkus makanan siap saji kearah Ino.

"Aku tak tahu makanan apa yang kau suka, jadi aku beli beberapa jenis makanan berbeda." wajahnya kembali datar.

Dengan cekatan Ino membuka satu per satu kotak makanan pemberian Sasuke dan beberapa kali dibuat mengernyit saat mendapati tak ada satupun makanan yang ia sukai. Ah! Tapi tunggu! Hampir saja ia memekik girang saat membuka kotak terakhir yang ternyata berisi salad kesukaannya.

"Kau suka salad?" rupanya sejak tadi pemuda itu memperhatikan ekspresinya setiap kali membuka kotak makanannya.

Ino mengangguk senang,"Tentu saja, dan lihatlah! Banyak tomat ceri-nya!"

Ia mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengambil salah satu kotak yang tak dipilih Ino untuk memakan isinya,"Makanlah, Ino."

"Um! Ittadakimasu!"

-K-A-Y-

Beberapa hari ini terasa menyenangkan bagi Ino, bukan karena Gaara tentu saja, pemuda berambut merah itu justru bersikap dingin padanya. Yang membuatnya senang justru Uchiha Sasuke yang baru-baru ini dekat dengannya. Mereka memang tak melakukan banyak hal berarti, hanya sekedar makan siang bersama dikamar Ino, menceritakan tentang hubungan dengan pasangan masing-masing –Ino yang paling dominan tentu saja, atau sekedar duduk-duduk disofa tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya pertemanan biasa. Tapi bagi Ino yang selalu ditinggalkan sendirian dirumah, itu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Ia hanya berharap Gaara tak akan pulang tiba-tiba dan memergoki mereka berdua lalu berpikir macam-macam atau justru mengamuk dan menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Ino.

"Merindukanku, Nona?" sebuah tepukan dibahu seolah menarik Ino kembali ke dunia nyata. Ah, rupanya dia sudah datang.

"Sasuke! Kau mengejutkanku!"

Sasuke tertawa. Sungguh, itu adalah hal yang sangat langka untuk seorang Sasuke yang selalu berwajah angkuh. Dan Ino adalah salah satu orang beruntung –selain Sakura yang bisa melihatnya hampir setiap hari.

"Maafkan aku. Jadi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Ino?" tanyanya dengan wajah kembali datar.

Gadis pirang itu menggeleng pelan,"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau ada masalah? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Gaara?" seperti biasa, ia akan menanyakan hubungan Ino dan Gaara sambil berkeliling kamar Ino. Diangkatnya sebuah figura berisi foto Ino yang tengah tertawa bahagia memeluk Gaara yang hanya menunjukkan senyum tipisnya,"Kalian berdua terlihat bahagia disini." Ia bergumam pelan.

Beberapa lama ia menunggu, tak ada sahutan. Rupanya Ino hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Ino?"

"Kami… baik-baik saja. Dia masih seperti sebelumnya… mengabaikanku." Ia tersenyum pahit,"Kurasa aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, Sasuke. Hubungan kami makin lama semakin merenggang. Kurasa dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi." dan ia mulai menangis.

"Hey, dengarkan aku! Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu perjuangkan hubungan kalian! Jangan cengeng, Ino. Aku benci gadis cengeng!" Dipeluknya erat tubuh sang gadis, membuat Ino sedikit terperanjat namun perlahan balas melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya kepunggung Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak akan menangis lagi."

"Berjanjilah!"

"A-aku berjanji.."

-K-A-Y-

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hn."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan lelah.." kedua tangan mungil itu perlahan menautkan jemarinya dileher sang pemuda berambut merah, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri pekerjaanku, Ino. Ini sangat melelahkan." pemuda itu tak bergeming, tak balas memeluk ataupun menepis kedua lengan sang gadis.

Jemari-jemari ramping itu mulai bergerak menuju kedua bahu Gaara dan memijatnya lembut.

"Ino.."

"Kau tak suka aku memijatmu?" dan gerakannya terhenti.

"…"

"Padahal dulu kau selalu memintaku memijatmu sepulang berkerja. Kau bilang kau suka pijatanku." beberapa tetes cairan bening membasahi bahu Gaara, membuatnya menoleh cepat pada sang gadis.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Gaara-kun."

"Maaf."

"Kau hanya minta maaf, tapi kau bahkan tak menyesal sama sekali, bukan? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, Gaara-kun. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi! Apa yang harus kulakukan agar hubungan kita kembali seperti masa awal kita bersama? Aku mencintaimu, Gaara-kun!"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Aku sedang tak ingin membahas ini." pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi,"Tidurlah. Aku akan mandi dulu."

' _Apa salahku… Gaara-kun?'_

-K-A-Y-

Hari ini seperti biasa, Ino menghabiskan siangnya bersama Sasuke. Mereka menikmati sarapan bersama, makan siang bersama, menonton tv bersama, dan banyak lagi. Namun tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, gadis pirang itu tampak sendu. Ia yang biasanya selalu mengajak Sasuke untuk mengobrol, untuk mendengarkan ceritanya tentang hubungannya dan Gaara, kali ini hanya diam. Hampir tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mungilnya, hal ini sedikit banyak membuat sang pemuda Uchiha khawatir juga.

"Ino?"

Gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan sayu.

"Apa Gaara menyakitimu?"

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng. Masih tak berucap sedikitpun.

"Ino, jika aku memang temanmu, harusnya kau cerita padaku." baiklah, kali ini Sasuke sudah terlihat OOC dengan kecerewetannya.

"'Ino, katakan sesuatu!" Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke. Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Menghela nafas pelan, pemuda Uchiha itu akhirnya menjauh dari sang gadis menuju jendela,"Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu." dan pemuda itu melompat keluar melalui jendela dihadapannya tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Ino.

…

Kepergian Sasuke tak membuat Ino lebih baik, rumahnya justru terasa lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Kedua netranya tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan cairan bening, ia tak habis pikir apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda merah itu selalu pulang lebih terlambat dari biasanya, terkadang sampai tak pulang sama sekali. Sikapnya saat bersama Ino pun terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, ia bahkan pernah membentak Ino hanya karena masalah kecil. Sungguh, Ino tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia sudah lama kehilangan teman-temannya, dan Sasuke? Ia tak bisa terus menerus menganggu pemuda itu dengan masalah percintaannya.

' _Gaara-kun, aku merindukanmu..'_

To be Continued…

A/N: Yo, minna! Kay is back with another fic! Nyahaha..

Maafkan Kay yang selalu datang dengan fanfic baru padahal yang utang fanfic masih numpuk. Tapi apalah daya, Kay belum punya ide untuk melanjutkan yang lain ^^V tapi gak aka nada fanfic yang discontinue kok, ini juga masih proses untuk meneruskan beberapa fanfic lama dan beberapa fanfic yang udah lama ditulis tapi belum selesai sampai sekarang.

Ah, anyway, Kay minta maaf kalau Sasuke rada OOC disini, itu karena sosok Sasuke disini terinspirasi dari seseorang yang sifatnya agak err.. susah dijelaskan ahaha..

Intinya, jangan protes soal ke-OOC-annya, itu disengaja! *nyengir

Okay, sekian deh bacotan gak penting dari Kay. Minta RnR-nya, minna~! ^^/

Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : [Not] Just Friend**

 **Author : Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **Pairing : SasuIno**

 **Slight : GaaIno, SasuSaku, and other slight**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Summary : Jika kau bertanya apa hubungan kami saat ini, mungkin aku sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya. Sahabat… atau kekasih?**

 **Disclaimer :- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- Just Friend? © Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo (maybe), etc**

 **Chapter 2-Broken Heart**

Sebulan sudah berlalu, namun sama sekali tak ada pertanda bahwa hubungan Ino dan Gaara akan membaik. Semakin hari justru makin memburuk –pemuda itu bahkan sudah tak pulang kerumah selama tiga hari ini, membuat Ino semakin uring-uringan dibuatnya. Hubungan pertemanannya dan Sasuke pun sedikit merenggang beberapa hari ini diakibatkan oleh kesibukan pemuda itu dikantornya. Dan pekerjaan Ino sendiri? Ia sudah mengundurkan diri seminggu yang lalu sehingga ia tak memiliki hal yang bisa dikerjakan sama sekali saat ini.

Membuang waktu, gadis pirang itu hanya membuka-buka buku tanpa ada niat membacanya. Yah, memang tak ada hal yang menarik saat ini disetiap buku yang dilihatnya. Beralih ke depan televisi yang menyalakan benda persegi panjang tipis itu, beberapa kali ia menggonta-ganti channel tv-nya namun sama saja –tak ada yang menarik. Kali ini ia kembali kekamar tanpa mematikan tv, lalu beralih menuju laptopnya dan membuka-buka media sosial. Dan sama saja, tak ada yang menarik. Ia sudah lama tak berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya dimedia sosial dan memang jarang berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman kantornya dulu. Ino cukup heran sebenarnya, ia yang dulu adalah si gadis populer dan memiliki segudang teman sejak SMA hingga masa kuliahnya, kini justru beralih menjadi gadis rumahan yang tak memiliki teman selain sang kekasih dan Sasuke. Gaara cukup banyak mengubahnya rupanya.

Bosan, Ino keluar dari semua media sosialnya dan naik keatas kasur. Jemarinya mengusap lembut tempat tidur itu, ingatannya kini melayang pada saat pertama kali ia berhubungan intim dengan Gaara. Mereka melakukannya dikamar ini, dikasur ini, dengan sprei yang sama, selimut dan bantal yang sama tiga bulan setelah mereka resmi berpacaran. Setitik cairan bening mengalir melalui pipinya dan menetes diatas bantal yang tengah direbahinya, sudah lama mereka tak melakukannya… sudah sangat lama. Ia benar-benar merindukan pemuda itu. Sangat. Andai saja ia tak menggunakan pengaman.. andai saja ia hamil… apa pemuda itu akan tetap bersikap seperti ini padanya?

"Gaara-kun…" ia bergumam lirih, kedua tangannya memeluk erat bantal milik sang kekasih dan tangisannya pun makin menjadi-jadi. Ia tak tahu lagi –benar-benar tak tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta Gaara. Ia tahu pemuda itu pernah benar-benar mencintainya –pernah, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak lagi.

' _Apa kau menemukan gadis lain yang lebih baik, Gaara-kun?'_

Dihirupnya dengan kuat setiap aroma Gaara yang mungkin masih tersisa dibantal dalam pelukannya, berharap perasaannya bisa lebih baik dengan itu. Namun ia salah, aroma pemuda itu justru membuatnya semakin merindukannya. Ia sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi, diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja disamping tempat tidur dan mengirim sebuah pesan,

 _To: Gaara-kun_

 _Apa kau bisa pulang hari ini? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan._

dan ia menekan tombol 'send'.

…

Satu jam ia menunggu dan akhirnya ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk, dengan cepat dibukanya pesan tersebut yang hanya berisi 'baiklah' dari Gaara. Sedikit lega dalam hatinya, pemuda itu masih mau membalas pesannya. Tapi… ia meremas dadanya, apa ia benar-benar harus membicarakan hal itu pada Gaara? Apa ia harus mengutarakan semua yang ia rasakan pada pemuda itu? Haruskah? Entah kenapa sekarang ia justru merasa takut. Amat takut.

-K-A-Y-

Pukul 7 malam, sebuah mobil berwarna merah terparkir didepan rumah yang ditinggali Ino dan Gaara selama ini. Sang pemilik mobil berjalan cepat dan membuka pintu dengan kunci yang ia miliki. Begitu masuk, pemuda dengan rambut merah maroon itu sedikit tercengang melihat ruang tamu yang begitu gelap, namun ia mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan kearah tangga yang berada disamping ruang makan. Seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya kala melihat meja makan yang dipenuhi makanan favoritnya dan beberapa lilin.

' _Apa Ino yang menyiapkan ini semua?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari dan belum menemukan sosok yang menyiapkan segala hidangan didepannya. Baru saja ia hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamar andai saja gadis pirang itu tak turun disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ino?" gumamnya dengan mata tak berkedip menatap gadis yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Ino tampak cantik dengan make up tipis dan rambut panjangnya yang digerai, tubuh rampingnya berbalut sebuah gaun malam berwarna hitam pemberian Gaara yang cukup terbuka bagian dada dan punggungnya. Gaara mau tak mau dibuat menelan ludah olehnya.

"Kau datang, Gaara-kun?" gadis itu tersenyum lembut ketika sampai dihadapan sang pemuda.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kemarilah, temani aku makan malam.." dengan senyum masih tercetak diwajah cantiknya, Ino menarik lembut tangan Gaara menuju meja makan yang telah ia persiapkan sejak siang tadi.

"Kukira kau memanggilku untuk bicara, Ino." ucap Gaara to the point, mengabaikan fakta bahwa gadis didepannya sangat mempesona.

Dan senyum itu masih setia bertengger diwajahnya, "Bukankah bicara setelah makan itu lebih baik, Gaara-kun?"

' _Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini, Ino?'_

"Duduklah, Gaara-kun.." gadis itu duduk dikursi tepat diseberang Gaara, "kita bicara setelah makan. Kumohon.."

Tak berkata apapun, tetapi Gaara tetap menuruti permintaan Ino. Keduanya mengambil sumpit,

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap Ino seceria mungkin, dan keduanya mulai makan dalam diam.

…

Keduanya kini tengah duduk berseberangan diatas kasur –Ino memaksa Gaara untuk bicara dikamar saja, keduanya masih diam, bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Gadis pirang itu perlahan mulai menaikkan seluruh tubuhnya kekasur, mendekati Gaara dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?" tanyanya dingin, sama sekali tak bergeming.

Tersenyum kecut, Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadapkan wajah Gaara kearahnya, "Apa kau mengingat gaun ini?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Kau yang memberikannya untukku setengah tahun yang lalu, kau bilang aku cantik memakai ini."

"Maaf, Ino. Aku tak mengingatnya."

"Baiklah…" Ino menghela nafas, "langsung saja. Apa kau mencintaiku, Gaara-kun?"

Sedikit terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Ino, namun dengan segera ekspresi datarnya mengambil alih kembali, "Untuk apa menanyakan itu?"

"Aku… hanya ingin tahu." Lirihnya.

"Apa kau memanggilku kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" Gaara mulai beranjak dari posisinya semula, berniat keluar dari kamar tersebut sebelum sebuah tangan mungil menahan lengannya.

"Jawab aku, Gaara-kun." Ino memeluk lengan itu dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepasnya, "Tolong katakan kau masih mencintaiku…" Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku." dan pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa lalu berjalan cepat keluar kamar.

"Kenapa kau harus selalu minta maaf?! Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku, meninggalkanku? Apa salahku?!" jerit Ino histeris.

Ia berlari mengejar Gaara yang mulai menuruni tangga tanpa memedulikan gaun panjang yang membuatnya terjatuh beberapa kali.

"Gaara-kun!" panggilnya.

"Gaara, berhenti!"

Pemuda itu masih mengabaikannya.

"Aku belum selesai!" dan ia berhasil meraih tangan Gaara dan menariknya untuk berhenti.

"Apa maumu?" tatapan pemuda itu begitu dingin, seolah semua perasaan terhadap Ino benar-benar telah lenyap.

"Aku ingin penjelasan! Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku? Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku? Apa salahku?!" Ino semakin histeris, seluruh wajahnya kini dipenuhi air mata.

"Hubungan ini tak akan berhasil."

Deg!

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kita tak bisa terus bersama, Ino. Cinta saja tak cukup untuk bisa bersama." Dan Ino bisa melihatnya, ada emosi dimata kehijauan itu. Pemuda itu tak sepenuhnya melupakannya. Lalu kenapa?

"Apakah ada gadis lain?" Ino melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai berjalan mundur.

"…"

"Jawab aku! Apa karena gadis lain?!"

Tetap tak ada jawaban, namun tatapan pemuda itu melembut. Kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati Ino, kedua tangannya merengkuh sang gadis pirang kedalam pelukannya. Begitu erat, pelukannya begitu erat, namun bukan berarti ia akan kembali…

"Lupakan aku, Ino. Kau berhak mendapatkan pria lain yang lebih baik, yang lebih mencintaimu. Berjanjilah… kau akan mencari pria lain yang lebih dariku." Bisiknya sebelum mencium lembut bibir merah Ino.

Ditepuknya kepala sang gadis dan tersenyum tipis sebelum melepaskan pelukan dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang masih terdiam kaku –berusaha memproses setiap perlakuan pemuda itu padanya.

"Gaa..ra..kun…" gumamnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu derasnya. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya, dan Ino terduduk begitu saja dengan wajah masih menunjukkan shock yang amat sangat. Gaara meninggalkannya… setelah memeluk dan menciumnya dengan begitu lembut. Pemuda itu memintanya mencari pria lain… Gaara ingin ia melupakannya…

Tangisan Ino semakin menjadi-jadi hingga akhirnya.. semua gelap.

-K-A-Y-

Ino memeluk selimut hangatnya, rasanya ia masih sangat mengantuk. Namun terik matahari dari jendela begitu menganggunya, ingin rasanya ia menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya kedalam selimut, andai ia tak teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya melompat bangun.

"Gaara-kun!" teriaknya panik.

Ia sudah akan berlari keluar kamar andai saja seseorang tak masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi sebuah mangkuk dan gelas air putih, dan orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana, Ino?" tanyanya seraya meletakkan nampan yang dipegangnya ke meja terdekat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bukan menjawab, namun ia justru balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah tak sibuk jadi aku mengunjungimu dan menemukanmu pingsan diruang depan dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" seperti biasa, pemuda emo itu selalu berubah cerewet jika bersama Ino.

"G-Gaara-kun…"

"Ada apa dengan Gaara?" Sasuke mendekati Ino dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Dia… meninggalkanku…" dan air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua aquamarine-nya, "Gaara ingin aku melupakannya. Dia… memintaku mencari pria lain, Sasuke. Dia pergi meninggalkanku! Gaara meninggalkanku, Sasuke!" Ino mulai histeris.

"Ino, Ino, hentikan! Jangan menangis, aku ada disini.." ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk Ino erat, berusaha menenangkan sang gadis pirang.

"Aku ingin Gaara! Aku ingin Gaara-kun! Aku tak bisa sendirian, aku butuh Gaara! Gaara! Kumohon, aku butuh Gaara-kun…" Ino semakin histeris.

Pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat kala gadis dalam pelukannya terus memberontak, "Ino, tenanglah! Kau tak sendirian! Dia sudah meninggalkanmu, jangan memikirkannya lagi, Ino!"

"Tidak! Gaara-kun~! Aku mencintai Gaara! Aku ingin bersama Gaara! Lepaskan aku, Sasuke. Aku harus mencari Gaara!"

"TIDAK, INO! Gaara sudah tidak mencintaimu! Jangan jadi gadis cengeng, kau tahu aku benci jika temanku menjadi cengeng, Ino!"

Teriakan Sasuke berhasil menghentikan gerakan dan teriakan Ino, gadis itu sedikit tersentak, Sasuke begitu mempedulikannya. Tapi ia butuh Gaara-nya. Gaara adalah penopang hidupnya selama ini, ia sudah tak memiliki siapapun. Ia hanya memiliki Gaara, mencintai Gaara.

"Jangan hanya karena selama ini kau selalu bersama Gaara jadi kau berpikir kau tak bisa hidup tanpanya, Ino. Kau harus bisa mandiri. Seharusnya kau sudah sadar akan perubahannya akhir-akhir ini, harusnya kau tahu dia akan meninggalkanmu sewaktu-waktu."

Ino menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya, pemuda ini… sangat mirip dengan Gaara. Kata-katanya, sikap hangatnya, Sasuke mengingatkannya pada Gaara yang dikenalnya dulu. Rasanya sudah sangat lama…

"Aku… tahu." Tatapannya melemah.

"Karena itu… lupakan dia!"

-K-A-Y-

Rumah besar itu terasa semakin sepi sejak Gaara meninggalkan Ino dan tak pernah sekalipun kembali kesana. Sasuke masih cukup sering mengunjungi Ino, tapi itu saja tak cukup untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ia rasakan. Tepat satu bulan sejak kepergian Gaara, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pergi dari sana, tapi-

' _Kemana aku harus pergi?'_ tatapannya menerawang.

Sejak awal ia tinggal bersama Gaara karena ia sudah terusir dari rumah lama orangtuanya, saat ini ia sudah tak lagi memiliki tujuan. Ah! Tapi ia masih memiliki seorang sahabat, bukan? Hinata. Hinata pasti mau membantunya, setidaknya sampai ia mendapatkan sebuah tempat baru untuk ditinggali.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor yang tertera disana,

"…"

" _Halo?"_ sebuah suara lembut menyahut dari seberang sana.

"Hinata-chan! Apa kabar? Ini aku, Ino!"

" _Ah! Ino-chan? Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Err.. sebenarnya, aku… sedang ada sedikit masalah." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit ragu.

" _Apa kau ingin bertemu? Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku, aku akan membantumu semampuku."_

"Baiklah, kita bertemu hari ini ya? Di café biasa, jam 1 siang?"

" _Baiklah.."_

…

 _Ai Café_

Gadis pirang itu duduk dengan gelisah, sesekali mengecek jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Berkali-kali juga ia menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Hinata. Apa gadis itu melupakan janji mereka? Atau memang ada kesibukan mendesak dan tak sempat memberitahu Ino?

"Selamat datang~"

Dengan cepat kepala pirang itu berbalik saat mendengar kembali sapaan dari seorang pelayan dipintu depan, dan ia sedikit bernapas lega. Itu adalah Hinata.

"Hinata-chan~!"

"I-Ino-chan, sudah lama menunggu?" wajah manis itu menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah dengan nafas sedikit terengah.

"Aa~ lumayan. Tak perlu dipikirkan." Ino tertawa kecil seraya mengibaskan tangan kanannya, "Tapi… tak biasanya kau terlambat Hina-chan?"

"E-etto.. tadi Kiba-kun sedikit bertengkar dengan Neji-nii, j-jadi aku harus melerai mereka dulu." Hinata menunduk dengan wajah sedikit sendu, namun hanya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Ino, "jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu, Ino-chan? K-kau terlihat sedikit pucat."

Ino mulai menceritakan semua masalah yang menimpanya, mulai dari perubahan sikap Gaara hingga mengenai ia yang sedang kebingungan mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal baru. Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari mengangguk sesekali dan menanggapi seperlunya.

"Tapi, bukankah Gaara-san tak mengusirmu dari rumahnya?" akhirnya gadis berambut indigo itu memberanikan untuk bertanya.

Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan, "Memang, tapi aku tak bisa terus tinggal disana, Hinata. Apa kau tak bisa membantuku?"

"Kalau pekerjaan, aku bisa minta tolong pada Neji-nii agar kau bisa bekerja diperusahaan ayah. T-tapi kalau untuk tempat tinggal, kurasa aku tak bisa membantu. M-maafkan aku, Ino-chan.."

Ino mengangguk, "Terimakasih, Hinata-chan. Itu sangat membantu!"

-K-A-Y-

Hari ini Sasuke kembali mengunjungi Ino, tapi ada yang aneh… kenapa semua barang tampak begitu rapi? Kenapa ada sebuah koper tergeletak diatas tempat tidur? Dan juga… dimana Ino?

"Ino?"

Nihil. Tak ada sahutan atau munculnya sosok bak boneka Barbie itu.

"Ino?" Lagi ia memanggil. Namun sama saja.

"Tck! Dimana gadis itu sebenarnya?" sekarang Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang tak memiliki nomor ponsel gadis itu. Selama ini Ino selalu ada dirumah hingga ia berpikir itu tak penting. Tapi sekarang?

Sepintas matanya menangkap kertas aneh yang tertempel diatas meja samping tempat tidur kingsize kala ia kembali mencari sang gadis dikamar tersebut. Sebuah jadwal kegiatan yang ditulis sendiri oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Dia sudah bekerja kembali?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Kenapa gadis itu tak pernah bercerita padanya?  
"Sasuke?"

"Ino!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini saat aku tak ada?" kedua iris aqua itu menatap curiga.

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru?"

Ino sedikit tersentak. Apa-apaan Sasuke itu?

"Aku tak harus memberitahukan semuanya padamu, Sasuke."

"Aku tahu kau masih mengharapkan Gaara, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bersikap begitu padaku! Kukira kita teman.." Pemuda emo itu tertawa sarkastis.

"Kita hanya teman, Sasu. Lagipula, mulai besok aku akan pindah dari sini… kau tak perlu datang kemari lagi." Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa ia mengatakan itu pada Sasuke?

"Kau… mengusirku?"

Menghela nafas, lalu gadis pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemuda didepannya, "Kukira kau kekasih Sakura, Sasu? Lalu kenapa kau selalu mendatangiku?"

"Dia… sudah meninggalkanku."

"Apa?"

"Ia mengatakannya sendiri… ia mencintai orang lain, dan ironisnya orang itu adalah Naruto!"

"Naruto? Si pirang berisik itu?!"

"Kau juga pirang, Ino!"

Mengabaikan kalimat Sasuke, Ino justru menatap prihatin pemuda didepannya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tak cengeng sepertimu." Sang pemuda justru tertawa lalu kembali kedalam kamar dan merebahkan diri ditempat tidur.

"Tch! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Jadi… kau akan pindah kemana, Ino?" Sasuke kembali duduk dan menatap Ino serius.

"Aku sudah menyewa apartemen kecil didekat tempat kerjaku," sang gadis pirang menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mengambil kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana, "alamat baruku. Mampir saja kalau kau mau." dan menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada pemuda yang menatap heran atas perubahan sikapnya.

To be Continued…

A/N: Halo~ Kay is back!

Maaf sebelumnya karena butuh waktu lama bagi Kay untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini, jujur aja Kay sempat berpikir untuk discontinue ff ini karena suatu hal. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, respon readers tentang ff ini cukup bagus, karena itu, meski agak "nyesek" dan sedikit memaksa… jadilah chapter ini. Kay juga minta maaf kalau terlalu banyak percakapan disini, bagian akhir juga agak kurang memuaskan bagi Kay sendiri tapi setidaknya Kay sudah berusaha untuk konsisten melanjutkan ini ^^"

Balas review yang gak log in dulu~

amayy: Arigatou sudah mereview. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ^^  
ramada: Arigatou sudah mereview. Ini chapter 2-nya. Semoga suka ^^

sasuino23: Arigatou sudah review. Ini lanjutannya ^^ Untuk ending seperti apa, Kay belum bisa janjikan ^^V Gomen ne~

Nah, Kay juga minta review lagi dari readers sekalian untuk penyemangat, boleh 'kan? ^^

Chapter 3 akan diusahakan selesai secepatnya u,u/

Arigatou~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : [Not] Just Friend**

 **Author : Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **Pairing : SasuIno**

 **Slight : DeiIno, SasuKarin, and maybe others**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Summary : Jika kau bertanya apa hubungan kami saat ini, mungkin aku sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya. Sahabat… atau kekasih?**

 **Disclaimer :- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- [Not] Just Friend? © Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo (maybe), etc**

 **Chapter 3-The New Beginning**

Ino tak pernah menyangka keputusannya untuk memberi alamat apartemen barunya pada Sasuke akan berakhir seperti ini. Diliriknya pemuda emo yang tengah tertidur pulas disofa, pemuda itu sama sekali tampak begitu tenang, berbeda hal dengan Ino yang dibuat merutuk setiap hari. Tepat sehari setelah kepindahan Ino, gadis pirang itu justru mendapati Sasuke didepan pintu apartemennya dengan sebuah koper dan dengan santainya berkata ingin tinggal bersama. Hell no! Tentu saja Ino menolaknya mentah-mentah dan mengusirnya dari sana. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja, pemuda itu kembali membuat Ino terkejut saat akan berangkat bekerja dan menemukan pemuda itu tertidur didepan pintunya. Menyerah, ia akhirnya mengizinkan Sasuke tinggal dengan syarat tidur disofa dan membayar sebagian uang sewa –gilanya pemuda itu menyetujui tanpa pikir panjang!

Memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pening, Ino mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke, "Sasuke, bangun! Apa kau tak bekerja hari ini?"

"Sebentar lagi~"

"Kenapa kau jadi pemalas sejak tinggal bersamaku, eh?"

"…" tak ada sahutan.

"SASUKEE- hmph!" kedua mata Ino terbelalak saat Sasuke menariknya hingga menimpa sang pemuda dan mencium bibirnya.

Hanya ciuman bibir sekilas, bukan French kiss atau semacamnya tapi cukup membuat sang gadis terkejut dan mendorong Sasuke dengan kuat lalu menamparnya

Plakk!

"Jangan pernah… menciumku seenaknya!" Ino berlari mundur dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kau… tinggal ditempatku seenaknya, makan makananku seenaknya, dan sekarang kau menciumku? Lalu apa lagi besok? Apa kau akan meniduriku? Apa itu niatmu?!"

"Ino, itu hanya ciuman selamat pagi, jangan bereaksi berlebihan.." sahut Sasuke dengan wajah tak bersalah. Namun sahutannya justru membuat sang gadis makin berang,

"Pergi kau dari tempatku, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kubilang PERGI! Aku tak ingin melihatmu berada disini saat aku pulang nanti!" teriak Ino seraya mengambil tas dan berlari keluar. Ia takut. Ia sangat takut. Ia tak ingin terlibat hubungan yang terlalu jauh dengan Sasuke, tidak dengan pemuda itu –pemuda yang memiliki sifat seperti Gaara-nya. Ia takut akan ditinggalkan lagi. Ia hanya butuh sendirian, dan ia yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.

…

Malam itu saat Ino kembali keapartemennya, tempat itu sangat gelap. Sepintas wajah lelah itu tampak kecewa, apa Sasuke benar-benar pergi? Tentu saja, bukankah ia sendiri yang mengusirnya? Ia meremas dadanya, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu kosong? Apa ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan pemuda itu? Padahal baru tiga minggu mereka tinggal bersama.

Klik!

Ia menyalakan lampu dan terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah melempar tas kerjanya ketempat dimana Sasuke tidur selama ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu dimeja makan. Dengan penasaran ia membuka penutup dimeja dan menemukan beberapa menu favoritnya beserta sebuah memo, tangisannya pecah kala ia membacanya,

 _Tadi pagi kau lupa memasak, jadi kumasakkan makan malammu sebelum aku pergi._

 _Maaf mengenai tadi pagi, aku tak tahu kau akan semarah itu. Aku menyesal._

 _Jangan khawatir, aku menuruti permintaanmu dan tak akan menganggumu lagi._

 _Jadi selamat tinggal, Ino. Terimakasih sudah menjadi temanku._

 _Sasuke_

Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah lemari dan mencari pakaian pemuda itu disana, nihil. Kopernya pun menghilang, ia benar-benar pergi rupanya.

"Sasuke…"

Tidak! Ini kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia tak bersikap seperti itu, ia hanya dibutakan oleh ketakutannya sendiri dan membuat satu-satunya pria yang masih bersamanya pergi. Semua salahnya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia –masih tak memiliki nomor Sasuke, ia juga tak tahu alamat rumah ataupun kantor pemuda itu. Ia harus minta maaf. Tapi bagaimana ia mencarinya?

-K-A-Y-

Sudah satu minggu sejak kepergian Sasuke, tapi rasanya Ino masih belum terbiasa. Hampir setiap hari ia melamun, mengingat kenangannya bersama pemuda yang belum lama dekat dengannya itu. Sesekali ia juga masih mengingat Gaara, mereka sempat bertemu sekali –beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sikap pemuda berambut merah itu masih sama. Dingin.

"Hahh…" ia menghela nafas, sampai kapan hidupnya akan dirumitkan oleh permasalahan dengan pria?

"I-Ino-chan, daijoubu?"

Ia terlalu sibuk melamun hingga melupakan sosok Hinata didepannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." raut sedihnya mendadak tergantikan oleh senyuman cerahnya yang biasa, membuat sang sahabat mau tak mau hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Lalu… b-bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Ino-chan?"

Ino kembali tersenyum, kali ini adalah senyuman yang asli, "Itu juga baik! Neji-nii sangat baik padaku. Terimakasih, Hinata-chan!"

"I-itu bukan karenaku, berterimakasihlah pada Neji-nii."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu.." Ia kembali tertawa.

Hinata sendiri ikut tertawa, namun dalam hatinya, ia bisa merasakan ada yang salah dengan sahabat pirangnya itu.

…

"Ino, apa kau punya waktu luang malam ini?" tanya Neji to the point begitu Ino kembali dari acara makan siangnya bersama Hinata.

Gadis pirang dengan rambut bergaya ponytail itu menoleh dan membungkuk sopan sebelum mengatakan ia memang tak ada rencana apapun malam ini.

"Kalau begitu temani aku kepesta ulang tahun salah satu kolegaku. Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh."

"Baik, Neji-sama!"

Neji memutar bola matanya, "Harus berapa kali kuingatkan, panggil seperti biasanya saja."

"M-maafkan aku, Neji-nii."

"Hm." Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengangguk sekilas dan berlalu bergitu saja menuju ruangannya.

Ino menghela nafas, ia sudah mengenal Neji sejak pertama kali mengenal Hinata, sekitar enam tahun yang lalu. Kesan pertamanya tentang pemuda dengan usia terpaut tiga tahun darinya itu adalah arogan, dingin dan sombong. Tapi setelah cukup lama mengenalnya, ia bisa merasakan pemuda itu menjelma menjadi seorang kakak yang baik bukan hanya bagi Hinata, tapi juga baginya yang sebenarnya hanya orang luar. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Neji mengajaknya untuk menjadi pasangan saat menghadiri pesta. Neji adalah orang sibuk yang tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal remeh seperti cinta dan pasangan, karena itulah ia selalu mengajak Ino saat Hinata berhalangan untuk menemaninya.

"Kurasa aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat hari ini." Ujar Ino seraya mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang kerja.

-K-A-Y-

Pukul tujuh tepat, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna perak terparkir rapi didepan apartemen Ino. Sang pemilik mobil keluar dan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, menelepon seseorang..

"Ino, cepat turun." Perintahnya singkat sebelum memutus panggilan tanpa membiarkan sosok didalam apartemen sana menyahutinya.

Ino sendiri dengan tergesa dan setengah berlari keluar dari apartemen dan menghampiri pemuda yang baru saja meneleponnya. Ia tahu pemuda itu paling benci yang namanya menunggu, 'time is money' katanya.

"Ayo, masuk. Kita hampir terlambat." dan mobil melaju kencang begitu sang gadis memasukinya dan duduk dengan nyaman.

"Jadi, kita akan ke pesta siapa?" tanya Ino hati-hati, berusaha menghilangkan keheningan yang terasa sedikit mengganggu.

"Kolegaku."

"Namanya?"

"Tunggu saja sampai tujuan."

"Hmph!" Ino menggembungkan pipinya. Baiklah, mungkin menyebut Neji hangat memang cukup berlebihan, melihat kenyataannya gaya bicara pemuda itu tetap saja dingin.

…

Mobil Neji mulai memasuki gerbang besar dan terus melaju hingga kearea parkir tak jauh dari sebuah mansion megah yang dipenuhi penerangan. Dua orang pelayan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Neji dan Ino serta mengantar keduanya memasuki mansion tersebut, setelah memperlihatkan undangan yang dimiliki Neji tentu saja. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju aula tempat diadakannya pesta, Ino tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dalam hati terhadap apa yang dilihatnya disana. Mansion itu tak hanya megah diluar, namun juga mewah dibagian dalamnya. Desain interior maupun eksteriornya bergaya Victoria, khas bangsawan sekali. Ino jadi bertanya-tanya, siapa sebenarnya kolega yang dimaksud Neji itu?

"Silakan, Tuan, Nyonya." Ucap salah satu pelayan mempersilakan keduanya memasuki aula.

Neji mengangguk sekilas dan memberi tanda bagi Ino untuk menggandeng lengannya. Ino melangkah dengan anggun bersama Neji, namun hatinya tak bisa berhenti untuk memuji ruang aula yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa itu dan kembali bertanya-tanya, 'siapa sebenarnya pemilik tempat ini?'

"Hyuuga-san!"

Ino menoleh bersamaan dengan Neji.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pria yang entah mengapa tampak familiar bagi Ino berjalan menghampiri mereka,

"Kukira Hyuuga-san tak akan datang."

"Tak mungkin aku tak menyempatkan untuk menghadiri pesta anda." Neji mengangguk sopan.

Pria itu tersenyum, senyuman menawan yang entah mengapa juga tampak tak asing, "Dan.. siapa nona ini? Apakah kekasihmu?" dan ia menatap Ino seraya kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Ah, aku hampir lupa! Selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha-sama."

Mata Ino terbelalak, _'Uchiha-sama katanya? Uchiha?'_

"Se-selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha-sama.." ucap Ino dengan gugup setelah Neji menyenggol lengannya.

"Terimakasih. Silakan nikmati pestanya, aku harus menemui tamu yang lain. Permisi." Ketiganya menunduk bersamaan, namun bahu Ino mendadak menegang saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya dari arah belakang sang Uchiha yang berulang tahun.

"Kakak, tamu dari Ame sudah datang."

Sang kakak kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dan berbalik lalu berjalan kearah adiknya, "Aku mengerti, tolong kau temani Hyuuga-san dan adiknya mengobrol ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk dan saat kembali menegakkan kepalanya, onyx dan aquamarine bertemu.

Deg!

"Ino?"

"Sasuke?"

"Kalian saling kenal?" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aa.. begitulah. Silakan, nikmati makanan dan minuman yang sudah disediakan. Saya akan menemani anda berdua." Sasuke mengantarkan keduanya menuju meja besar berisi makanan dan minuman, namun belum sampai tujuan, Ino menarik lengan Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke.." gumamnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau-" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seorang gadis berambut merah muncul dan memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu~!"

"Aku sedang menemani kolega kakakku, Karin. Aku akan menemuimu nanti."

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama~" gadis merah yang dipanggil Karin itupun berlalu begitu saja melewati kerumunan.

Ino mau tak mau cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi didepannya. Siapa gadis tadi? Kenapa ia seenaknya memeluk Sasuke?

"Tadi itu…" Ino menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Uzumaki Karin, sepupu Naruto."

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, jadi sepupu Naruto? Tadi ia sempat mengira-

"Kekasihku."

"A-apa? Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia yang memaksa sebenarnya." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Dan kau… menerimanya?" Ino berusaha menahan sesuatu yang nyeri didalam hatinya.

Pemuda emo itu hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"S-selamat kalau begitu." Dan Ino kembali melangkah menyusul Neji yang kini tengah sibuk berbincang dengan entah siapa, tanpa menyadari ekspresi sendu yang sempat muncul diwajah Sasuke.

-K-A-Y-

Beberapa hari ini Ino tampak lebih pendiam dari biasanya, entah mengapa semangatnya seolah lenyap entah kemana. Berkali-kali pikirannya melayang pada gadis yang memeluk Sasuke dipesta ulang tahun kakak pria itu sebelumnya, ia meremas kemejanya dibagian dada, rasanya ada sesuatu yang tak nyaman didalam sana. Kenapa? Bukankah ia dan Sasuke hanya teman biasa? Apa salahnya jika pemuda itu memiliki kekasih? Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu bukan hal penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah fokus pada pekerjaan dan masa depannya sendiri.

"Lupakan tentang pria, Ino! Bersemangatlah!" seru Ino pada dirinya sendiri dengan berapi-api. Namun hanya sesaat, dan ia kembali menghempaskan kepalanya dimeja kerjanya, ia tak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merindukan pemuda itu.

"Ino, ikut denganku. Kita akan bertemu klien." Ucap Neji yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakangnya.

Ino terlonjak sekilas sebelum mengangguk dan mempersiapkan beberapa dokumen yang akan ia bawa.

…

Pertemuan itu diadakan disebuah restoran mewah, tepat saat jam makan siang. Tadinya Ino sempat bingung sebenarnya ini pertemuan bisnis atau pribadi, namun saat melihat betapa formalnya sikap kedua pria itu, ia yakin ini jauh dari kata pribadi. Keduanya terus membahas bisnis hingga melupakan makan siang yang sudah mulai dingin dimeja, sedangkan Ino dan asisten sang klien juga hanya melakukan apapun yang diminta para atasan. Hingga satu jam kemudian akhirnya sang klien meminta Neji untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan dikantornya nanti selepas makan siang.

"Kau asisten baru Neji-san?" tanya pria dengan gaya rambut hampir menyamai Ino itu pada sang gadis begitu Neji pergi ke toilet.

Ino menganguk sopan, lalu tersenyum, "Begitulah.."

"Namaku Deidara, dan kau?" pria bernama Deidara itu membalas senyuman Ino dengan senyuman yang tak kalah mempesona. Sejenak Ino lupa bahwa pria didepannya adalah klien sang atasan.

"I-Ino.." dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba tertular virus gagap sang sahabat.

"Senang mengenalmu, Ino-chan."

"Begitu juga denganku."

-K-A-Y-

Entah disadari atau tidak, pertemuan Ino dengan pria bernama Deidara itu membuatnya sedikit banyak mulai melupakan sosok Sasuke yang tadinya selalu menganggunya. Sudah terhitung tiga hari sejak hari itu, dan kenangan Sasuke hampir pudar, tergantikan oleh sosok baru yang kini tengah sangat dekat dengannya. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah menyangka, seorang direktur seperti Deidara akan tertarik padanya bahkan sudah mengajaknya berkencan. Ia sangat senang dengan itu. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tak mengerti mengapa begitu mudah baginya untuk dekat dengan pria itu padahal sejak berpisah dari Gaara, ia sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi seseorang yang tertutup hingga sulit bagi pria lain untuk mendekatinya. Deidara memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda dari Gaara maupun Sasuke, ia lebih hangat, lebih banyak bicara, selalu tersenyum dan sangat ramah bahkan pada gadis sepertinya. Penampilan mereka berdua pun bisa dikatakan cukup mirip hingga ia sempat berpikri mungkin Deidara adalah kakaknya yang terpisah [?], tapi karena itu mustahil maka ia lebih suka berpikir bahwa itu pertanda mereka berjodoh. Bukankah orang bilang mereka yang berjodoh itu terlihat mirip?

"Jadi Ino-chan… bagaimana menurutmu?"

Saat ini Ino tengah bersama Deidara, pria itu mengajaknya makan malam bersama disebuah restoran mewah milik salah satu temannya. Dan baru saja pria itu menyatakan cinta padanya, rasanya Ino ingin meleleh saat itu juga.

"Tentu saja, aku mau, Deidara-kun!" ia tersenyum senang.

…

" _A-apa tak terlalu cepat untuk kalian berpacaran sekarang, Ino-chan?"_ tanya Hinata khawatir saat Ino meneleponnya untuk bercerita tentang apa yang dilakukan Deidara beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata-chan~? Kau tahu? Aku belum pernah seyakin ini pada orang yang baru kukenal sebelumnya. Lagipula, Dei-kun itu sangat baik, aku yakin ia tak akan menyakitiku.."

" _Tapi Ino-chan…"_

"Aku tahu. Kau tak ingin aku patah hati lagi, bukan? Aku akan baik-baik saja kali ini, Hinata-chan. Aku yakin!" sahut Ino mantap, bahkan senyuman yang sudah lama tak muncul dibibir ranumnya pun kini merekah dengan indahnya. Ia benar-benar bahagia dan merasa sangat beruntung.

"Ah, besok dia akan menjemputku sebelum ke kantor, jadi aku harus bangun pagi. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi lain kali ne, Hinata-chan?"

" _Baiklah, selamat tidur, Ino-chan.."_

"Selamat tidur, Hinata-chan."

To be continued…

A/N:

Maaf kalau chapter 3-nya pendek /\

Kay benar-benar sedang kehabisan ide untuk chapter ini, tapi Kay akan usahakan agar chapter depan bisa lebih panjang. Gak janji sih ^^V *ditabok

Tapi Kay tetap minta RnR-nya loh! Jangan lupa follow and fave juga, ne~ :D

Arigatou~

Ah, hamper lupa, ini balasan review untuk yang gak login yah :D

Noor wahdah: Ini udah dilanjutin, tapi maaf gak bias update kilat u/\u

Kaname: Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

sasuino23: Ini ffny dilanjut kok, gak akan di discontinue, tenang saja ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : [Not] Just Friend**

 **Author : Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **Pairing : SasuIno**

 **Slight : DeiIno, SasuKarin, and maybe others**

 **Rating : M**

 **Summary : Jika kau bertanya apa hubungan kami saat ini, mungkin aku sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya. Sahabat… atau kekasih?**

 **Disclaimer :- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- [Not] Just Friend? © Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo (maybe), etc**

 **Chapter 4-Wrong Guy, Wrong Choice**

Hari-hari Ino yang tadinya sempat kosong, kini terisi kembali sejak kehadiran Deidara. Baginya, tak ada hal lain lagi yang lebih membahagiakan daripada bersama pria pilihannya kali ini. Ia juga tak mendengarkan Hinata yang terus menasihati agar jangan terlalu mudah hanyut dalam cinta pada orang yang baru beberapa minggu ini dikenalnya. Gadis pemalu itu selalu memintanya untuk menjalani hubungan mereka pelan-pelan, tapi entah mengapa, kali ini Ino lebih keras kepala.

Ia dan Deidara bertemu hampir setiap hari, entah itu saat berangkat atau kembali dari kantor, atau kencan diluar. Yang pasti, semakin hari Ino merasa semakin mantap pada pria itu. Ia bahkan sudah hampir melupakan Sasuke dan segala kenangannya, gadis pirang itu tak peduli lagi bersama siapa dan dimana pemuda Uchiha itu. Dunianya kini hanya berputar disekeliling Deidara. Itulah mengapa ia dengan cepat menerima saat Deidara memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bertunangan tepat satu bulan hubungan mereka.

Keduanya berencana melangsungkan acara pertunangan pada hari jadi mereka yang ke dua bulan nanti, namun sejak saat ini pun keduanya sudah mulai sibuk dengan segala persiapannya. Begitu banyak yang harus dipersiapkan hingga Ino merasa seolah ia akan menikah dan bukan hanya bertunangan. Oh, ia sangat bahagia membayangkan itu! Tapi Hinata terus saja mengganggunya seolah tak menginginkan itu terjadi.

"Kurasa untuk bertunangan sebaiknya ditunda dulu, Ino-chan.. Kalian baru saja saling mengenal." Ujar Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Ini hanya pertunangan, Hinata-chan~ aku bukannya akan menikah bulan depan, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"T-tapi, Ino-chan.."

"Listen to me, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dei-kun mencintaiku dan akupun sebaliknya, jadi tak ada salahnya melakukan ini, bukan? Lagipula, apa kau tak ingin melihatku bersama dengan orang yang bisa membahagiakanku, Hinata-chan?"

Dan Hinata hanya bisa mengalah saat melihat tatapan memelas dari sahabat yang amat ia sayangi itu.

-K-A-Y-

Malam itu sebenarnya Ino berencana untuk tetap dirumah saja, menonton tv sambil makan camilan –ia sudah melupakan diet yang dulu selalu diutamakannya, tapi sialnya ia baru menyadari isi kulkas yang sudah mulai kosong dan memutuskan untuk ke minimarket terlebih dahulu.

Gadis pirang itu mengambil jaket dan sepatunya setelah memastikan membawa dompet dan keluar apartemen. Minimarket tujuannya tak terlalu jauh, tak membutuhkan waktu lama juga baginya untuk membeli berbagai keperluannya karena toh lusa sudah jadwalnya berbelanja lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang secepat mungkin sebelum makin larut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ino tersenyum kala mendengar suara yang amat ia kenali itu dari arah belakangnya. Namun baru saja ia hendak berbalik dan menyahut, suara asing yang lebih feminin mendahuluinya, "Aku hanya ingin menyapamu.."

Ia berbalik dengan cepat dan seketika terbelalak. Disana.. tak jauh dibelakangnya, Deidara tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang serupa dengannya dan tampaknya ia belum menyadari keberadaan Ino disini.

Berusaha mencari tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, Ino bersembunyi disamping salah satu bangunan disana dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan..

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Dei-kun?" gadis itu tersenyum manis sedangkan Deidara tampak salah tingkah.

' _Siapa gadis itu?'_

"Aku… baik."

' _Kau tak tampak seperti dirimu yang biasanya, Dei-kun. Apa yang terjadi padamu?'_

"Kau sudah berhasil melupakanku?"

' _Melupakan?'_

"Mana mungkin, bukan?" Deidara tersenyum sarkastis, "Aku hanya mencintaimu…"

"D-Dei-kun.." Ino menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia hanya mencintai gadis itu? Lalu Ino itu dianggap apa?!

"Tapi kudengar kau sudah mendapat penggantiku?" gadis itu masih tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Dia mengingatkanku padamu, karena itulah…"

Tidak, Ino sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengar semua itu. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, melupakan belanjaan yang entah sejak kapan terlepas dari tangannya, saat ini ia hanya ingin pulang dan menangis. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

…

Ino benar-benar sudah melupakan rencana awalnya untuk menghabiskan malam. Ia benar-benar terpukul akan apa yang ia dengar sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka, selama ini Deidara hanya menjadikannya pelarian dari gadis yang ia akui secara fisik cukup mirip dengannya itu. Tadinya Ino sudah benar-benar mantap pada Deidara, ia benar-benar yakin pria itu mencintainya… tapi apa kenyataan yang diterimanya?

"Semua pria… sama saja!"

Tidak, tunggu dulu! Mungkin saja ia hanya salah paham 'kan? Ia lari sebelum mendengar secara lengkap percakapan mereka, mungkin saja pada akhirnya Deidara lebih memilihnya, bukan? Bukankah mereka akan segera bertunangan?

Ya, mungkin ia harus menghubungi pria itu untuk memastikan terlebih dahulu. Ia tak ingin jika semuanya hancur hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman, bukan begitu?

Jadi Ino mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat dan menghubungi satu nomor…

Nada tersambung sudah terdengar, namun sekali… dua kali… tiga kali… bahkan sampai terputus dengan sendirinya, Deidara sama sekali tak mengangkat ponselnya. Itu tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya…

' _Mungkin Dei-kun sedang mandi, bukankah tadi ia keluar?'_ Ino melirik jam diponselnya, pukul 22:00. Seharusnya pria itu belum tidur sekarang. Sekali lagi, Ino mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih. Tak diangkat. Sekali lagi… sekali lagi… hingga berkali-kali, tak ada jawaban. Namun bukan berarti ia akan menyerah, diambilnya kembali ponsel yang sempat ia lempar keatas meja tadi dan menulis pesan…

"Kumohon, balaslah, Dei-kun…"

-K-A-Y-

 _Dirumah Deidara…_

Ponsel pintar milik pria berambut panjang itu terus bergetar sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, menandakan seseorang sedang berusaha menghubunginya. Sang empunya ponsel baru saja selesai mandi dan melirik kearah benda tipis itu tanpa sedikitpun niatan mengangkatnya. Wajah tampan itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun, hanya terus berjalan menuju lemari dan berganti pakaian. Sampai selesai berganti, benda tipis itu masih terus bergetar, sayangnya getaran yang cukup berisik itu belum mampu mengusik sang pemilik yang justru merebahkan diri kekasur empuknya dan berniat tidur –andai saja ponselnya tak berhenti bergetar tiba-tiba.

Sedikit penasaran, pria bernama Deidara itu mengambil ponselnya yang menampilkan pemberitahuan "15 missed call" dilayarnya. Namun bukannya berniat menghubungi kembali sang penelepon yang ia kenali jelas siapa, ia justru menghapus semua pemberitahuan itu lalu membuka layanan pesan dan mengirim pesan singkat untuk seseorang dengan senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya.

Tring!

Pemberitahuan pesan masuk itu hampir saja membuat Deidara terlonjak senang andai ia tak melihat nama pengirimnya, Yamanaka Ino.

' _From: Yamanaka Ino_

 _Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, tapi kau sepertinya sedang sibuk. Bisakah kau menghubungiku saat kau ada waktu, Dei-kun?'_

Menghela nafas sekilas, lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia menghapus pesan dari Ino bahkan juga menghapus nomor kontak dari ponselnya.

Tring!

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, dan senyum lebar yang sejak tadi ditahannya merekah.

' _From: Shion_

 _Saat kau berpisah dari kekasihmu, maka aku akan kembali menjadi milikmu, Deidara-kun~'_

Jemari panjang itu mengetik pesan balasan dengan cepat sebelum menutup matanya dengan tangan dan tersenyum puas.

' _To: Shion_

 _Kami sudah berpisah.'_

-K-A-Y-

Sudah beberapa hari sejak terakhir Ino bertemu Deidara, sejak malam itu sang pria sudah tak pernah membalas telepon atau pesannya, tak pernah datang keapartemen ataupun sekedar menyapanya dijalan. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menemukan pria itu dimanapun. Tidak dikantornya, tidak dirumahnya, tidak dimanapun. Ia bahkan bertanya pada Neji andai bosnya itu bertemu dengan sang kekasih namun juga nihil. Deidara masih datang kekantornya namun selalu sibuk saat Ino datang, sekretarisnya juga selalu menghalangi untuk bertemu Deidara dengan berbagai alasan entah itu rapat, urusan bisnis keluar kota dan banyak alasan lainnya.

Sejujurnya Ino sudah hampir menyerah, ia sadar bahwa pria itu sengaja menjauhinya sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis pirang malam itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia bukan tipe gadis yang akan menyerah sebelum mendengar sendiri kata berpisah dari sang pria dan ia akan terus berusaha untuk mendapat penjelasan.

Yah, berusaha…

Tapi usaha itu tak pernah mendapatkan hasil, semua usahanya untuk bertemu Deidara berakhir sia-sia. Hari demi hari terlewati tanpa ada perubahan yang terjadi. Sang sahabat, Hinata, juga hanya bisa berusaha untuk menghibur Ino meski sepertinya tak berefek.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah meragukanmu, Hinata-chan.." hanya itulah kalimat yang Ino ucapkan saat untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata datang menemuinya.

-K-A-Y-

Ino masih terus berusaha menemui Deidara, terutama karena sebentar lagi adalah tanggal seharusnya mereka bertunangan. Ia tahu jika hal itu sudah tak mungkin terjadi saat ini, namun ia belum bisa menyerah. Dan ia akan terus berusaha andai ia tak lagi-lagi melihat Deidara bersama gadis yang sama, keduanya tampak bergandengan keluar dari gedung kantornya sebelum memasuki mobil sang pria sebelum meluncur pergi.

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, bulir-bulir bening yang ia benci mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Ia meremas kemeja bagian dadanya, sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit melihat keduanya dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Ya… itu memang salahnya sendiri yang terlalu mudah menerima pria yang baru dikenalnya, tapi salahkah ia jika ia memang jatuh cinta pada pria itu? Salahkah jika ia juga berharap pria itu memiliki perasaan yang sama?

"Aku… tak bisa melakukan ini lagi…" ia memanggil taksi dengan tatapan kosong dan berbalik arah kembali ke kantornya sebelum waktu makan siang berakhir. Mungkin kali ini ia sudah menyerah…

-K-A-Y-

Ino membatu tak jauh dari pintu apartemennya. Ada seseorang duduk dengan wajah disembunyikan disela tangannya yang terlipat diatas lutut, seseorang yang sangat tak asing namun tak dapat dipercaya berada disana.

"Sasuke…?" Ino bergumam lirih.

Kedua kakinya terasa tak mampu menopang tubuh mungil itu lagi, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tak pernah berharap akan bertemu Sasuke lagi. Tidak disaat seperti ini, tidak ditempat seperti ini, tidak… setelah Sasuke memiliki kekasih.

Namun ia sudah sangat lelah, ia ingin tidur tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi. Tidak juga memikirkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" panggil sang gadis pirang para pemuda didepannya, seraya menepuk tubuhnya pelan.

"Ngh~" wajah tampan itu akhirnya terangkat, menunjukkan wajah mengantuk dari sang empunya, "Ino? Kau sudah kembali?" melupakan rasa kantuknya, Sasuke berdiri dengan cepat dan menatap Ino dengan wajah khawatir.

Sang gadis justru mendorongnya sedikit untuk membuka pintu, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ino-"

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku sedang sangat lelah… aku ingin tidur." Potong Ino seraya masuk dan berniat kembali mengunci pintu, andai tangan kekar pemuda dibalik pintu itu menahannya.

"Sasuke~!" gumam Ino lelah.

"Kau bisa tidur, aku tak akan mengganggumu malam ini. Tapi kumohon biarkan aku juga tidur disini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan besok pagi."

"Tidak. Jika memang begitu penting, kau bisa kembali besok. Tapi sekarang-"

"Kumohon, Ino…"

Lelah dan mengantuk lagi-lagi memaksa Ino untuk menyerah. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pintu dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Lalu entah lupa atau memang tak peduli, ia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya begitu saja sebelum berlalu memasuki kamar mandi tanpa menoleh sekeliling lagi. Mungkin ia butuh mandi air hangat untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak, karena bagaimanapun… lelahnya yang seperti ini biasanya justru membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

…

Sunyi. Itulah yang itu temukan sesaat setelah mandi. Kemana sebenarnya Sasuke pergi? Ia melangkah cepat kearah pintu untuk memastikan pintu terkunci, dan ya, memang begitu. Tapi kemana sebenarnya pergi kemana pemuda yang beru saja memaksa masuk itu?

' _Ya sudahlah~'_ Ino mengedikkan bahu sebelum memakai gaun tidur tipis tanpa pakaian dalam yang dirasanya lebih nyaman, itu adalah kebiasaan tidurnya sebelum kemunculan Sasuke yang merepotkan. Dan benar saja, dengan pakaiannya yang biasa, ia bisa terlelap dalam waktu singkat.

…

Cklek!

Sasuke baru saja kembali dari membeli makanan dan minuman, lalu masuk begitu saja ke apartemen Ino menggunakan kunci yang ia bawa saat gadis itu mandi. Ia berencana untuk membelikannya makanan, karena meyakini bahwa sang gadis tak mungkin sudah makan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Namun saat ia kembali, Ino justru sudah tertidur lelap.

Membiarkannya untuk sementara, Sasuke lalu memakan semua makanan yang dibelinya tadi dan diakhiri dengan beberapa gelas alkohol. Tidak, mungkin beberapa botol. Karena itulah, sekarang pemuda itu sudah merasa pening yang amat sangat, penglihatannya pun mulai memburam. Berusaha menyadarkan diri kembali, ia berniat menuju kamar mandi untuk menenangkan diri. Namun jalan yang sempoyongan dan penglihatan yang buram justru membuatnya berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan terjatuh tepat diatas Ino, membuat gadis yang tadinya masih lelap itu terlonjak bangun dan mendorong apapun yang ada diatasnya.

"Sa-sasuke?!"

Pemuda itu tak menyahut maupun bergerak, membuat Ino mulai khawatir.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Namun bukannya tersadar, Sasuke justru memeluk tubuh mungil Ino dan menahannya hingga tak bisa berontak.

"Sasuke, jangan bercanda! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Ino tak sabar. Namun teriakannya terhenti saat mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari mulut Sasuke. _'Cih! Dia mabuk!'_

Pelukan Sasuke bertambah erat dan membuat Ino mulai kesulitan bernafas, ditambah lagi bau alkohol dari mulut pemuda itu bertambah kuat seiring mendekatnya wajah mereka. Rasanya kini kepalanya juga mulai terasa pusing, namun hal seperti itu masih membuatnya cukup sadar untuk merasakan bibir Sasuke yang kini sudah menempel dibibirnya.

"Mhh~ S-sasuke!"

Plak!

Sekali lagi Sasuke terkena tamparan dari Ino karena mencium seenaknya. Dan beruntunglah Ino, karena pemuda itu akhirnya mulai tersadar… atau mungkin tidak beruntung, karena dalam keadaan setengah sadar itu sang pemuda emo justru kembali mencium Ino dengan tangan yang mulai meraba tubuhnya hingga kedalam gaun tipis yang dipakainya.

Ino masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, namun pelukannya justru semakin erat meski hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Dan kini Ino justru mulai menikmati perlakuan Sasuke pada tubuhnya, menyentuh, meremas, mencium… ia yang tadinya berontak, kini justru mulai membalas perlakuan Sasuke. Mungkinkah ini karena alkohol yang memasukinya melalui ciuman-ciuman Sasuke tadi? Yah, tapi toh ia tak peduli. Keduanya terus bergulat dalam ciuman dan sentuhan yang menghasilkan banyak desahan sepanjang malam diapartemen sunyi itu.

-K-A-Y-

Kriing…! Kriing…!

Suara dering ponsel dipagi itu sangat mengganggu. Padahal gadis itu masih merasa sangat lelah dan ingin tidur, namun dering yang tak juga berhenti memaksanya untuk menggapai meja dan mengangkat panggilan dari siapapun diseberang sana.

"Hmm..?" gumamnya malas.

" _Halo? I-Ino-chan? Ini aku Hinata. A-apa kau… b-baik-baik saja?"_ suara Hinata terdengar khawatir.

"Aku baik, Hina… hanya lelah, kurasa kau harus beritahu pada Neji-niisama, aku tak bisa kekantor hari ini. Badanku rasanya remuk." Celoteh Ino seraya keluar dari balik selimut tebalnya.

"Ah… t-tapi Neji-nii bilang ada rapat penting hari ini. Dan kau harus-"

" _Kyaaaa~!"_

" _Brakk!"_ Hinata bisa mendengar suara benda jatuh yang diyakini adalah ponsel Ino, "I-Ino-chan? Ino-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata dengan panik tak ada sahutan, hingga dengan bergegas ia berlari menuju mobilnya dan melaju menuju apartemen sang sahabat.

…

Ino bisa mendengar suara panik Hinata dari ponselnya yang sudah terbaring dilantai, namun ia sendiri cukup syok untuk bisa menyahut. Dan disaat yang sama kepala Sasuke menyembul dari balik selimut, cukup terkejut mendengar teriakan Ino.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing, "Ugh! Apa yang terjadi? Ia berniat untuk mendekati Ino andai ia tak menyadari bahwa ia tak memakai sehelai benangpun dibalik selimut itu, begitu juga dengan Ino yang terduduk tak jauh dari sana.

"I-Ino, apa kita…?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit ragu.

Namun yang ditanya justru hanya meringkuk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya, "Aku tak mungkin tidur dengannya, aku tak mungkin tidur dengannya. Hanya Gaara yang boleh melakukannya. Hanya dia…" racau Ino dengan air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Ino…" Sasuke yang telah memakai celananya membawa selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Ino yang terlihat bergetar. "Ino, maafkan aku… Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku akan mempertanggungjawabkannya. Tenang saja."

Ia berusaha menenangkan Ino, namun nihil. Gadis itu terus saja bergumam, hingga pintu apartemen terbuka lebar, menampilkan Hinata yang kesulitan mencari oksigen setelah berlari cukup jauh.

"Ino-chan!" pekiknya seraya berlari kearah Ino. Ia menoleh sekilas kearah Sasuke sebelum mendorongnya menjauh, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ino?! Katakan padaku! Apa kau memperkosanya?!" Hinata yang biasanya bersikap bak tuan putri, kini berbalik 180 derajat saat melihat keadaan sang sahabat.

"Ma-maaf, aku benar-benar tak berniat melakukan itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kami bisa bertelanjang saat bangun."

"Kau pembohong! Pergi dari sini! Jauhi Ino!" teriak Hinata mengusir Sasuke. Namun yang diusir tetap tak bergeming.

"Hanya Ino yang bisa mengusirku."

"Cih!" Hinata hanya berdecih sebelum kembali berpaling pada Ino yang kini memeluknya.

Gadis itu masih terus mengeluarkan air mata saat mulai berbicara, "Hi-hinata… hiks! A-aku sudah berjanji pada Gaara, a-aku hanya akan- hiks! –melakukan _itu_ dengannya.."

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Ino-chan! Aku akan melaporkan ini pada Neji-niisan."

Ino menggeleng pelan, "D-dia mabuk, hiks! A-aku tak tahu kapan ia masuk, t-tapi tadinya aku masih sadar saat dia hiks! menciumku… tapi setelah itu… aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi hiks! Bagaimana ini? hiks! G-Gaara akan marah padaku…"

Hinata memeluk Ino dengan erat, seraya mengusap lembut punggung sang gadis pirang, "Ino… Gaara sudah meninggalkanmu, Ino-chan. Kau harus melupakan dia, kau tak bisa begini. Jika seperti ini kau hanya bisa meminta pertanggungjawaban dari si pemabuk itu!"

"T-tapi, Hinata…" wajahnya tampak memelas, "tapi dia memiliki kekasih, Hina…"

"Tidak." Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Itu hanya kontrak, agar aku tak dijodohkan dengan orang lain."

Ino terbelalak. Benarkah?

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, "Sudah kukatakan, aku-akan-bertanggungjawab! Tapi lupakan mantanmu itu! Aku tak tahan, Ino!" teriaknya gusar.

"Kenapa?"

'Kenapa?' –pertanyaan yang Sasuke sendiri tak tahu jawabannya, pertanyaan yang ia sendiri menanyakannya. Kenapa sejak awal mempedulikan gadis ini? Karena Sakura meninggalkannya? Ia bisa mendapatkan seribu Sakura jika ia mau! Tapi kenapa justru gadis ini? Gadis yang tak memiliki apapun dan masih memikirkan cinta yang sudah meninggalkannya. Kenapa ia begitu peduli? Apakah ia mulai jatuh cinta…?

To be continued…

And finally I'm back after a long hiatus.

Maaf sebelumnya karena Kay gak bisa nepatin janji soal update, entah itu ff ini ataupun Run! Ino, Run! Jadi, belakangan ini Kay sering sakit u,u Sekitar seminggu setelah janjiin update 2 minggu sekali, Kay justru sakit dan gak kuat duduk lama apalagi mikir didepan laptop selama hampir seminggu. Setelah itu juga ada beberapa masalah ditambah lagi writer block dan lain sebagainya. Lalu sempat sakit lagi beberapa hari .

Dan akhirnya baru sekitar 1 atau 2 minggu ini Kay mulai nulis lagi, dan itu rasanya sangaaaat lamaaaa! Sebenarnya selama itu yang Kay ketik cuma Run! Ino, Run! Tapi entah kenapa yang ini justru selesai lebih dulu :'v

Anyway, buat yang nunggu ff itu, Kay juga minta maaf karena mungkin belum bisa update dalam waktu dekat. Kay kekurangan ide dan referensi (membuat sci-fi itu benar-benar susah!). jadi, Kay benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi Kay janji kalau itu akan tetap continue.

Okay, maaf karena malah curhat lama. Terimakasih sudah membaca, fave, follow, maupun review. Kay benar-benar berterimakasih ^^

Btw, sebelumnya Kay lupa bales review chapter 3 yah, jadi akan Kay upload ulang ini,

 _ **Harma Kim407**_ Sebenarnya Ino bukannya mudah move on, tapi dia adalah tipe cewek yang terlalu polos, jadi gampang baper. Itu juga karena Ino berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sasuke. Maaf kalau membingungkan atau terasa aneh /\

 _ **Hana109710 Yamanaka**_ ini sudah lanjut sampai chapter 5. RnR lagi ya~

 _ **Noor Wahdah**_ Halo, Noor~ Arigatou untuk pujian/?nya. Kay akan terus berjuang untuk menulis lebih baik lagi!

 _ **Erica719**_ Neji mah udah kayak kakak buat Ino, jadi gak bisa jadian huehehe… Untuk alur, karena ceritanya masih panjang, makanya sebagian scene dipercepat. Tapi akan diusahakan untuk diperlambat lagi .

 _ **Sasuino23**_ Ini udah lanjut sampai chapter 5, semoga nggak mengecewakan yaa… Semangat kok! Sankyuu hehe

 _ **Arichy**_ Halo, Arichy-san~ maafkan untuk alur yang terlalu cepat ya… akan diusahakan untuk diperlambat lagi .

 _ **Amayy &**_ _**InoYvers**_ Ini udah lanjut sampai chapter 5 kok, semoga suka yaa~

 _ **Noor Wahdah**_ _(lagi?)_ Ini udah lanjut ya~ semoga sukaa…! Kay pantang menyerah kok! ;)

 _ **Amayy**_ _(lagi?)_ Maafkan ada ketidakkonsistenan dan kelambatan update ff ini ya~ tapi ini udah diupdate sampai chapter 5 kok… Semoga suka ya

Yup! Sekian balasan review untuk chapter yang lalu, terimakasih banyak untuk semua readers yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk memberi kritik, saran maupun sekedar member semangat. Untuk yang fav & follow, maupun silent readers juga, all of your reviews are precious for me!

Maafkan Kay yang nggak bisa balas lewat PM satu per satu karena keterbatasan waktu ya~ u/\u

Semoga masih ada yang suka dan mau RnR ff ini ya :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Kenapa?"

' _Kenapa?'_ –pertanyaan yang Sasuke sendiri tak tahu jawabannya, pertanyaan yang ia sendiri menanyakannya. Kenapa sejak awal mempedulikan gadis ini? Karena Sakura meninggalkannya? Ia bisa mendapatkan seribu Sakura jika ia mau! Tapi kenapa justru gadis ini? Gadis yang tak memiliki apapun dan masih memikirkan cinta yang sudah meninggalkannya. Kenapa ia begitu peduli? Apakah ia mulai jatuh cinta…?

-K-A-Y-

 **Title : [Not] Just Friend**

 **Author : Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **Pairing : SasuIno**

 **Slight : SasuHina**

 **Rating : M**

 **Summary : Jika kau bertanya apa hubungan kami saat ini, mungkin aku sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya. Sahabat… atau kekasih?**

 **Disclaimer :- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- [Not] Just Friend? © Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo (maybe), etc**

 **Chapter 5-Before the Dark**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut emo raven berbaring dibangku sebuah taman dengan berbantalkan kedua tangan. Tatapannya kosong seolah pikirannya tak berada disana. Dan memang benar, Sasuke –sang pemuda tengah memikirkan hal lain. Hal yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya, hal yang tak ia rencanakan, hal yang… antara ia sesali atau senangi. Tapi, jika melihat apa yang terjadi pada sang gadis tadi pagi, ia yakin ini mungkin tak akan berjalan lancar kedepannya.

"Arrghh…!" Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya dengan gusar.

"Bodoh kau, Sasuke!" Ia mulai bermonolog, "Apa yang akan ayah dan Itachi katakan jika melihat Ino? Arrghh! Seharusnya aku tak mabuk di apartemen Ino! Sial!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran yang dipenuhi dilemma. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah melakukan hal yang salah pada Ino –meskipun ia mencintainya, dan ia langsung saja berjanji untuk bertanggungjawab tanpa memikirkan reaksi keluarganya, terutama sang ayah yang selalu memaksa untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dengan putri para koleganya. Benar-benar memusingkan!

' _Ibu, andai kau ada disini…'_

…

Ditempat lain diwaktu yang sama, dua orang gadis masih terduduk dilantai dengan salah satunya masih menangis. Ya, itu Ino. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke kembali meninggalkannya setelah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan, lebih tepatnya, setelah ia menanyakan alasan sang pemuda memaksanya melupakan Gaara. Tapi… mana mungkin bisa, bukan? Ino sangat mencintai Gaara, ia bahkan telah melupakan Deidara saat ingatannya kembali pada sang pemuda merah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ino juga menyayanginya. Tapi gadis itu masih belum mengetahui dengan jelas apakah itu cinta atau hanya perasaan pada seorang teman, ia tak mengerti.

"Sasuke…" lirihnya, yang didengar sang sahabat dan membuatnya menoleh,

"Ino- _chan_ , sudahlah… jangan menyebut namanya lagi, oke?"

"Tapi, Hina-"

Brakk!

Pintu apartemen yang tadinya ditutup oleh Sasuke saat keluar, kini kembali terbuka dengan lebar. Disana menampilkan Neji yang berjalan cepat kearah Ino dengan raut khawatir, bagaimanapun juga Ino sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Itulah mengapa ia berbalik arah dengan cepat saat Hinata menghubunginya yang sedang menyetir untuk memberitahu keadaan Ino.

"Ino! Hinata! Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Neji yang wajahnya telah kembali datar.

Ino masih menangis, jadi Hinata-lah yang menyahut, "U-Uchiha Sasuke, s-sepertinya dia memperkosa Ino- _chan_ saat mabuk."

"Uchiha?!" wajah putih Neji memerah marah dan tanpa pikir panjang berbalik kembali kearah pintu.

"N-Neji- _niisan_ , kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hinata khawatir, mungkin seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal tadi pada Neji.

"Mansion Uchiha."

Oh tidak!

-K-A-Y-

Itachi baru saja berniat menjalankan mobil, saat mobil sedan hitam yang tak asing menerobos masuk dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhenti tepat dihalaman depan Mansion keluarga Uchiha. Yang cukup mengejutkan adalah Neji yang ternyata pemilik mobil itu keluar dari mobil dengan wajah marah. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Neji- _san_ , apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi yang menyusul langkah Neji dengan setengah berlari.

Mendengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Raut wajahnya datar, namun terlihat kilatan amaran didalam mata keunguan itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bukankah dia adikmu?" Neji berusaha bertanya setenang mungkin.

"Ah, Sasuke? Ya, dia memang adikku." jawab Itachi tak kalah tenang, "Tapi ia kabur meninggalkan rumah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu," jelasnya.

"Apa ada masalah?" kini sang sulung Uchiha itu balik bertanya.

Neji memijat keningnya dengan mata terpejam. Bocah sialan itu….!

"Dia meniduri adikku."

"Hinata- _san_?" Itachi terbelalak.

Namun Neji menggeleng, "Ino, gadis yang kubawa ke pesta ulang tahunmu."

Kali ini Itachi benar-benar terkejut, ia mengenal Sasuke dan ia yakin jika Sasuke tak akan melakukan hal rendah semacam itu. Namun ia juga tahu jika Neji bukan orang yang akan memasuki wilayah orang lain dalam keadaan marah jika tak ada masalah.

"Hubungi Sasuke dan paksa dia kembali! Aku, Hinata dan Ino akan datang nanti malam untuk membahas ini!" dan ia berlalu begitu saja setelah memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan Itachi yang menghela nafas seraya menghubungi sang adik.

…

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan melayang tepat dipipi putih sang bungsu Uchiha. Ekspresinya datar, namun sebenarnya ia cukup kesakitan. Tamparan sang ayah adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan, terutama jika wajah ayahnya akan semurka ini. Itachi juga tak mungkin membelanya kali ini, raut kecewa terpancar jelas dimata sang kakak.

"BERANINYA KAU MEMPERMALUKAN NAMA UCHIHA DIDEPAN KELUARGA HYUUGA!" teriakan Fugaku benar-benar menggelegar disepenjuru ruangan.

Sasuke hanya bisa tertunduk dengan bibir terkunci rapat.

Itachi sendiri juga bersikap tak jauh beda.

"Dan kau, Itachi!" Fugaku beralih pada Itachi, "Apa kau tak bisa mengajari adikmu dengan benar, hah?! Bisa-bisanya kau biarkan dia sebebas itu!"

"Maafkan aku, Ayah.."

"Ayah, ini bukan salah Ita-"

"Jangan membantahku!"

Tok! Tok!

Fugaku sudah akan kembali berbicara andai tak terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu, "Tu-tuan besar, diluar ada tamu ingin bertemu."

"Cih! Mereka sudah datang! Sasuke, ikut aku!" perintah sang ayah yang dituruti oleh Sasuke dan diikuti juga oleh sang kakak.

…

"Neji- _dono_ , Hiashi- _dono_.." sapa sang kepala keluarga Uchiha seraya mempersilakan para tamunya duduk.

"…" keduanya tak menyahut, namun Hiashi mulai berbicara setelah mereka duduk.

"Jadi… siapa yang sudah melakukan _hal itu_ pada Ino?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Ah, sebenarnya-"baru saja Fugaku berbicara, namun putra kurang ajarnya justru memotong,

"Aku, Hiashi _-sama_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan tegas, "Aku benar-benar tak sengaja melakukan itu, tapi aku sudah berjanji, aku akan… bertanggungjawab…"

"Bagaimana jika kami tak menyetujuinya?"

Kedua onyx Sasuke terbelalak.

"Apa maksud anda, Hiashi _-sama_?" kali ini Itachi-lah yang angkat suara.

Hiashi melirik anak pertamanya sekilas, dan Neji mengerti arti tatapan itu, "Kami tak bisa membiarkan orang yang sudah menyakiti Ino menikahinya."

"Lalu apa tujuan keluarga Hyuuga datang kemari?"

"Kami-"

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Sasuke memotong pembicaraan lagi dengan setengah berteriak, "Apa kalian berpikir aku akan menyakiti Ino jika aku menikahinya?!"

' _Sasuke…'_

"Aku tak peduli apapun yang akan kalian katakan, tapi aku tetap akan menikahi Ino!"

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya menarik tangan Ino untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Sa-Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sasuke lepaskan aku!" Ino berusaha berontak, namun sia-sia. Genggaman tangan pemuda itu jauh lebih kuat. Ia tak peduli lagi apa yang akan ayahnya, Itachi, ataupun keluarga Hyuuga pikirkan. Lagipula, apa hubungannya ini semua dengan Hyuuga? Setahunya marga Ino adalah Yamanaka, dan Hyuuga Neji adalah bosnya. Tapi masa bodohlah! Mereka harus segera pergi dari sini.

-K-A-Y-

Plakk!

Lagi-lagi… sebuah tamparan panas membuat pipi Sasuke sedikit berdenyut.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebenarnya, hah?! Kau ingin mempermalukanku di depan keluarga Hyuuga?!" teriak Ino geram.

Namun pemuda raven didepannya sama sekali tak menyahut, matanya sibuk menatap sekeliling, seakan mencari sesuatu.

"SASUKE!"

"Psst…!" jari telunjuk Sasuke menahan bibir sang gadis untuk berhenti berteriak.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" wajah sang gadis datar, tak memedulikan jari Sasuke yang ditepisnya begitu saja.

Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis dengan serius, salah satu tangannya mengepal, "Apa kau benar-benar… menolak untuk menikah denganku?"

' _Sasuke…'_

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi saat Ino tak menjawab.

"Bukan karena apapun. Aku hanya tak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari teman, Sasuke. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah."

"Bukankah karena Gaara?" Sasuke mendengus. Kedua tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Ino, "Tak bisakah memberiku kesempatan, Ino? Aku akan mundur jika aku tak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta dalam satu tah- tidak! Satu bulan!"

Kedua iris _aquamarine_ sang gadis terbelalak.

"Biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu selama satu bulan, diapartemenmu, Mansion Uchiha, ataupun Mansion Hyuuga. Dimanapun! Dan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

"Aku…"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar alasan apapun, Ino. Aku berjanji akan menjauh darimu jika aku gagal."

Ino memejamkan mata, menahan desakan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar. Bagaimana… bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa melakukan itu? Bagaimana ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemuda itu tak akan menyerangnya lagi nanti? Ia juga belum bisa melupakan Gaara sepenuhnya, dan Deidara… rasa sakitnya masih belum reda. Gadis macam apa dia jika menerima hal ini?

"Sasuke, aku-"

Kepalan tangan sang pemuda makin erat, kini bahkan kedua tangannya. Raut kecewanya terlihat jelas meski dari cahaya temaram. Melihat itu Ino justru makin tak bisa bicara. Ia tak bisa menolak maupun menerima.

"Ino-"

"Sasuke!"

"Ino- _chan_!" suara yang sudah sangat tak asing memanggil Ino dan Sasuke dari kejauhan, seraya berlari mendekati keduanya.

"Disini kau rupanya! Ayo kembali!" ajak Hinata seraya tak memedulikan Sasuke yang sudah diurus oleh Itachi.

"Hinata- _chan_ … Ah, bagaimana dengan Hiashi- _sama_ dan Neji- _nii_?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Mereka tak marah padamu, Ino- _chan_. Tenang saja~"

…

Lagi-lagi Ino dan Sasuke dihadapkan dengan kedua keluarga mereka. Fugaku hampir saja menghajar Sasuke begitu ia sampai andai Itachi dan Neji tak bergerak menahannya, kini pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat menahan emosi. Sedang disisi lain Hiashi tak tampak berekspresi meski ia juga merasa marah atas kelakuan tak sopan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sasuke sendiri menarik nafas dengan cukup berat sebelum mulai berbicara dihadapan semua yang berada disana, "Kumohon, izinkan aku tinggal bersama Ino untuk satu bulan ini."

BRAKK!

Meja pendek itu terhentak saat Fugaku menggebrakkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan emosi.

"Kau gila, Sasuke!"

"Aku tak akan mengizinkannya!" Neji turut berdiri menyusul Fugaku.

Sang sulung Uchiha pun nampak tak setuju, namun ia memilih tetap diam.

"Kami tak akan tinggal berdua, aku hanya ingin meyakinkan Ino untuk menikahiku!"

"Cukup, Sasuke." lalu Ino membungkuk dihadapan semuanya, "Maaf, kumohon berhentilah emosi, semuanya. Karena aku tak akan tinggal bersama Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Ino tak percaya, "Ino, kau-"

"Mengenai perihal menikah atau tidak, aku menyerahkan semuanya pada keluarga Hyuuga."

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Fugaku dan Neji, menatap keduanya dengan ragu.

Menghela nafas, Hiashi kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, namun tak sesuai dugaan. "Aku tidak bisa mengizinkan hal itu terjadi. Pernikahan antara Ino dan Sasuke tidak mungkin terjadi."

"APA?!" sebagian orang dalam ruangan itu serempak menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya, terkecuali Fugaku dan Ino yang keduanya menampilkan ekspresi berbeda.

"Kenapa?!" Sasuke menghentak kedua tangannya dimeja.

Pria paruh baya itu kembali menghela nafasnya, "Sebenarnya ini bukanlah alasan yang berhubungan dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Ino. Tapi… kurasa itu tugasmu, Uchiha- _san_ , untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi."

Yang ditunjuk menatap Hiashi lekat sebelum menjawab, "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga melakukan kerjasama bisnis, kami juga memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dan Hinata agar nantinya kedua perusahaan bisa bersatu."

"A-apa?!" Hinata terbelalak. Ayahnya bahkan tak pernah sekalipun membahas hal ini dengannya –dan melihat raut terkejut Neji, sepertinya sang kakak pun tak tahu apapun.

"Tapi bukankah Ino sudah kalian anggap keluarga kalian sendiri? Apa bedanya aku menikahi Ino ataupun Hinata?!"

"Kau harus menjelaskan apa maksud semua ini, Ayah!" Neji turut menatap.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Ini adalah keputusan kami sebagai kepala keluarga."

"INI SEMUA OMONG KOSONG!"

Sasuke sudah tak bisa berdiam diri lagi. Kenapa hal konyol seperti itu harus terjadi?!

"Jika memang aku dan Hinata sudah dijodohkan, kenapa ayah selama ini selalu menjodohkanku dengan bersilih ganti wanita?! Bahkan ayah membebaskanku untuk berhubungan dengan gadis manapun, lalu kenapa sekarang?!"

"Ayah juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Hinata!" tuding Neji dengan geram.

"Kami sengaja melakukan hal itu agar kalian merasakan kebebasan sebelum nantinya kalian menikah. Tapi karena terjadi hal diluar dugaan seperti ini, kurasa kami harus mempercepat pernikahan kalian." Hiashi menjawab dengan dingin.

"Bagaimana ayah bisa melakukan hal seperti ini? Ino sudah seperti keluarga kita sendiri!" Hinata menatap sahabatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku selalu mengikuti perintah ayah, tapi jika seperti ini maka aku…"

"Kau ingin membantah ayah, Hinata…?!"

Gadis yang memang seorang penurut itu sontak menundukkan wajahnya saat sang ayah menatapnya tajam.

"Tak apa…" Ino yang sedari tadi diabaikan oleh hampir semua yang berada diruangan itu kini kembali menjadi pusat perhatian, "sejak awal aku… memang tak berniat untuk menikah dengan Sasuke- _san_. Lagipula… tak ada kepastian bahwa aku akan mengandung karena perbuatannya, jadi tak perlu ada pertanggungjawaban apapun…" gadis –wanita pirang itu tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman setulus biasanya.

"Sasuke- _san_?" Sasuke membeo, "Ino, jangan bercanda!"

"Ino- _chan_ , apa maksudmu?! Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu!" kali ini Hinata ikut membentaknya dengan kening berkerut.

"Tak apa, Hinata- _chan_ , jika kau menikah dengan Sasuke- _san_ , maka aku akan ikut bahagia…"

' _Ya, aku pasti akan…. bahagia… bukan?'_

-K-A-Y-

Seminggu berlalu, kini Ino sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Tak benar-benar seperti biasa memang, siapa yang akan bisa bersikap biasa setelah semua yang dialaminya? Meski masih bekerja sebagai asisten Neji seperti sebelumnya, tapi Ino kini tampak lebih profesional, atau justru lebih formal dan terkesan menjaga jarak?

Pertemuannya dengan sang sahabat, Hinata pun semakin jarang. Ya, ia tak perlu bertanya, putri kedua keluarga Hyuuga itu pasti tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan- ah, Ino tak ingin mengingat namanya lagi. Sudah cukup dengan pemuda itu.

"Ino- _san_!" tap, seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat Ino sedikit terlonjak –tertarik dari dunia lamunannya.

"Eh? Ya?" wanita Yamanaka itu segera mengulas senyum saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya, itu adalah salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"Aku berpapasan dengan Hyuuga- _sama_ di lobi, beliau menanyakanmu. Bukankah kalian ada rapat?"

" _Huh?_ Ah! Kau benar!" bergegas ia mengambil tas hitamnya yang tersampir di kursi dan beberapa dokumen diatas meja kemudian berlari keluar, "Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku!" teriaknya sebelum benar-benar jauh.

….

Ino sudah tak tahu entah kesialan apa lagi yang menimpanya, yang ia tahu hanya ia tak ingin berada ditempat itu lebih lama lagi.

Sebelumnya ia tak sadar karena terlalu terburu-buru hingga tak memperhatikan sekeliling, tapi yang membuatnya ingin kembali menutup pintu dan melarikan diri sejauh mungkin adalah saat ia menyadari siapa yang berada di ruang rapat itu bersama sang atasan, orang itu adalah Gaara –pria merah yang seharusnya sudah ia lupakan tapi justru menyerbu ingatannya secara tiba-tiba.

Yamanaka muda itu benar-benar berniat melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi andai ia tak ingat hal mengenai "profesionalitas" yang ia junjung tinggi baru-baru ini.

"Maafkan keterlambatan saya, Hyuuga- _sama_ ," ia menguatkan dirinya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan, "Sabaku- _sama_ …"

"Tak apa, kami baru saja akan memulainya." Pria itu menyahut dengan formal, entah karena profesionalitas atau memang hanya bersikap seolah tak mengenal Ino.

"Masuklah, Yamanaka." Perintah Neji padanya.

…

Sejak ia baru saja duduk, sampai detik itu pun, rasanya sungguh berat bagi sang Yamanaka untuk mempertahankan fokusnya. Setiap beberapa detik ia akan selalu melirik kearah pria merah disamping bosnya, bahkan beberapa kali tatapan mereka bertemu –meski hanya sekilas, tapi cukup untuk membuat pikiran Ino semakin kacau.

Yah, mungkin ia memang belum benar-benar melupakan pria itu. Selama ini ia selalu mengingkarinya, tapi itulah kenyatannya.

"Baiklah, jadi semuanya sudah sesuai dengan keinginan kita bersama, bukan, Sabaku- _san_?" tanya Neji untuk memastikan sembari menutup laptop dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Diskusi antara kedua belah pihak yang berlangsung selama lebih dari satu jam itu akhirnya berakhir.

Gaara yang ditanyai mengangguk sekilas sebelum menyahut seraya menjabat tangan penerus perusahaan Hyuuga didepannya, "Ya, dengan ini kami sudah sepakat untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaan anda. Semoga kita bisa saling membantu untuk kedepannya."

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih atas kepercayaan anda pada kami." Neji mengangguk sembari membalas jabatan sang bungsu Sabaku.

Sedangkan Ino hanya membungkuk yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Gaara, sebelum berbalik dan mengikuti sang atasan untuk keluar dari ruangan rapat perusahaan Sabaku itu.

"Yamanaka- _san_."

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh saat mendengar suara Gaara memanggilnya,

"Aku menantikan untuk bekerjasama denganmu juga, Yamanaka- _san_."

Deg! Rasanya ingin sekali Ino meremas dadanya yang mendadak terasa sakit.

"Ya, saya juga menantikannya…" sahut Ino dengan senyum palsu seraya kembali membungkuk dan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

' _Ino, hm…? Tak kusangka…'_

-K-A-Y-

Entah sudah berapa lama Ino mengaduk mangkuk es krimnya dengan tak bergairah, benda dingin yang seharusnya berbentuk cukup padat namun lembut itu sudah tak tampak sama lagi –hanya cairan berwarna-warni yang sebagiannya sudah tercampur yang terlihat disana.

Sang sahabat, Hinata –yang akhirnya bisa meluangkan waktu saat Ino memintanya bertemu itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening melihat kelakuan sahabat pirangnya. Sejak dirinya dipaksa oleh sang ayah untuk menikahi pria yang seharusnya dinikahi Ino, Hinata sama sekali tak pernah melihat wanita Yamanaka itu bersedih atau tak bergairah seperti saat ini.

Dan yang lebih membingungkan Hinata adalah, Ino yang sama sekali belum membuka mulutnya sejak ia datang setengah jam yang lalu –kecuali saat memesan es krim berbagai rasa dalam mangkuk ukuran besar.

Puteri keluarga Hyuuga itu sebelumnya sudah bertanya pada sang kakak yang notabenenya adalah atasan langsung sang Yamanaka, bahkan rekan-rekan kantor yang cukup dekat dengan Ino selain dirinya saat ia menyadari keanehan pada wanita pirang itu. Namun tak ada jawaban jelas yang bisa ia dapatkan, yang ia ketahui hanyalah, Ino mulai aneh sekembalinya dari rapat bersama Neji, tapi bahkan kakak tertuanya itu tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Saat ia bertanya mungkinkah itu berhubungan dengan salah seorang staf atau orang lain yang mungkin Ino temui saat rapat, menurut Neji justru tampaknya tak ada satupun yang cukup Ino kenal ataupun mengenal Ino secara pribadi ditempat itu. Hal itulah yang semakin membuat Hinata bingung bukan main.

"I-Ino- _chan_ … apa kau baik-baik saja…?" sudah hampir satu jam keduanya saling bungkam, hingga akhirnya Hinata jugalah yang terpaksa membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku baik…"

Tidak, tentu saja ia tak baik-baik saja. Jika iya, maka ia tak mungkin menyahut dengan tatapan kosong yang bahkan tak mengarah pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ino- _chan_ … apa kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu…?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Dengan berat, Yamanaka tunggal itu mengangkat kepalanya –menatap langsung kearah Hinata, "Aku tak akan menghubungimu untuk bertemu jika aku tak menganggapmu sahabat, Hinata…"

' _Hinata…?'_ gadis dengan rambut indigo itu sedikit tersentak, Ino tak pernah memanggilnya tanpa suffiks – _chan_ , kecuali saat ia benar-benar memiliki masalah.

"Apa kau bertemu seseorang dari masa lalumu…?"

Kali ini balik Ino-lah yang tersentak, bagaimana bisa Hinata menebak dengan begitu tepatnya?

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Kau pikir berapa lama aku mengenalmu, Ino- _chan_ …?"

"Sejak sekolah menengah…" Ino menerawang.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun, Ino- _chan_. Kau tak bisa membohongiku. Jadi… siapa kali ini…?"

Wanita pirang itu cukup takjub saat Hinata berbicara sebegitu panjangnya tanpa tergagap sedikitpun, padahal biasanya kepribadian gadis pemalu itu hanya berubah saat ia marah.

Dan setelah beberapa menit dilingkupi keheningan, Ino akhirnya menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Gaara."

"APA?!"

"Hinata- _chan_ , suaramu…!" Ino berdiri dengan cepat dan membekap mulut Hinata dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Gaara- _san_?! Dimana? Kapan? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?!"

Ino hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir untuk menghentikan pertanyaan beruntun Hinata, "Tenanglah, Hinata- _chan_ …" ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau tahu baru-baru ini perusahaan kita berniat untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan baru, bukan…?" Ino member jeda untuk menunggu jawaban sang sahabat.

Dan setelah Hinata mengangguk, ia melanjutkan, "Perusahaan yang akan menjalin kerjasama dengan kita adalah-"

"Jangan bilang milik Gaara- _san_ …?!" potong Hinata dengan cepat.

Dan Ino mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

"Disanalah aku bertemu lagi dengannya." Ia kembali mengaduk es krimnya, "Mungkin aku yang terlalu percaya diri atau tidak, entahlah… tapi aku merasa seakan ia merasa senang saat tahu aku adalah asisten Neji- _niisama_ –mungkin ia hanya ingin menggodaku… tapi aku… kau tahu, 'kan…?" wanita pirang itu menatap sahabatnya dengan ekspresi lesu, lelah, dan kecewa yang tercampur dengan sedikit rasa harap.

"Menurutmu… jika… ini hanya misalnya… tapi jika seandainya ia mendekatiku kembali… menurutmu… apa yang harus kulakukan, Hinata- _chan_ …?"

"Jangan kembali pada pria brengsek itu!" baik Ino maupun Hinata tersentak dan bersamaan menoleh kearah pria tak asing yang menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan Ino pada Hinata tadinya.

"Sasuke(- _san_ )…!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Aku bukannya sengaja mencuri dengar atau apa, ayah memintaku menjemput Hinata jadi aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian."

Sasuke lalu menundukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Ino yang sedang duduk, dengan kedua tangan meremas bahu sang Yamanaka dan tatapan mata yang tajam menusuk, ia mengulang kalimatnya, "Kau harus mendengarkanku. Jangan kembali pada pria brengsek itu, Ino!"

Ino yang terkejut sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menyadari sang sahabat yang kini tengah menunduk, menghindari tatapan kearahnya dan Sasuke…

"Hentikan!" ia menepis kedua tangan bungsu Uchiha itu dengan kasar, "Kau… sama sekali tak ada hak untuk mengaturku…! Dan lagi… apa kau tak berpikir bagaimana perasaan Hinata yang melihatmu bersikap _sok_ perhatian padaku seperti ini…?! Hinata-lah calon isterimu, Sasuke… bukan aku… jadi cukup saja dengan menjadi calon 'ipar' yang baik."

Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke bersamaan tersentak saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Ino.

' _Ino(-chan), kau…'_

"I-Ino- _chan_ , kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu… aku tak apa. Lagipula memang seharusnya kau-lah yang akan menikah dengan Sasuke- _san_ , bukan aku…"

"Aku tak ingin di cap sebagai perusak hubungan orang, Hinata- _chan_. Terutama jika itu hubungan sahabatku sendiri. Lagipula sejak awal aku dan Sasuke tak lebih dari… teman."

Sakit. Ino sendiri tak mengerti, tapi saat ia mengucapkan kata terakhir dari kalimatnya… rasanya begitu berat –dan menyakitkan. Harusnya ia sudah tahu, apa yang ia ucapkan adalah kebenaran… kenyataan. Meski ia ingin menyangkal semua itu, tapi memang begitulah nyatanya. Ia dan Sasuke tak pernah lebih dari "teman". Lalu kenapa ia merasa seakan ingin menangis…?

Ino berpura-pura melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan kanannya sebelum berdiri dan memekik, "Ah…! Sudah jam seperti ini, aku baru teringat ada dokumen yang belum kuselesaikan untuk rapat besok! Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi Hinata- _chan_. Sampai jumpa!"

Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Hinata maupun Sasuke ataupun sekedar menoleh kebelakang, ia bergegas berlari keluar setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar es krim yang sama sekali tak termakan sedikitpun –meninggalkan kedua orang yang merasa kebingungan dan sedikit curiga itu dalam keadaan canggung.

…

"Sasuke- _san_ …"

Sasuke menoleh kearah gadis berambut indigo yang memanggilnya, namun tak menyahut.

"Bisakah kau… tolong kejar, Ino- _chan…_? Kurasa… saat ini… ia sedang menangis sendirian. Hanya kau… y-yang bisa menghiburnya…" Hinata menatap lurus kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon, tapi kedua tangannya sendiri tengah meremas kuat ujung bajunya.

"Tidak, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menghiburnya. Orang egois sepertiku hanya akan lebih menyakitinya."

"Tapi ia menyukaimu…"

"Ia sendiri yang mengatakan kami tak lebih dari sekedar teman sejak awal. Lagipula semua sudah terjadi, orangtua kita sudah mengatur pernikahan kita bulan depan. Siapapun diantara kita yang menghiburnya… hanya akan lebih membuatnya sakit."

"Tapi aku… tak ingin kehilangan sahabatku…" cairan bening sudah menetes dari kedua pelupuk mata Hinata, remasan pada bajunya semakin kuat.

"Aku tak bisa melawan ayahku. Aku juga tak ingin menambah lagi daftar gadis yang kusakiti…" Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah keluar beberapa langkah, namun berhenti dan melanjutkan tanpa perlu berbalik lagi, "Ayo pulang."

To be continued…

A/N:

Halo…! Senang akhirnya bisa kembali dengan ff ini setelah sekian lama. Tapi maaf kalau chapter ini feel-nya mungkin kurang atau ada kurang-kurang dimanaa gitu~

Tapi Kay pribadi cukup baper waktu nulis ini, terutama bagian akhirnya… agak nyesek gimana gitu…

Semoga readers gak kecewa ya~

Btw, ini adalah balasan untuk semua review di chapter 4 ya~

 _ **Hana109710 Yamanaka**_ Wah, Hana-san review lagi di chap 4, hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita! ^^ Kay akan selalu semangat kok, dan akan lebih jaga kesehatan lagi. Yosha!

 _ **Hime Yamanaka**_ Maafkan atas pendeknya chapter sebelumnya (this one isn't better actually lol) Maafkan juga karena Kay nggak bisa update kilat ataupun panjang ya~ u/\u

 _ **4INOcent Cassiopeia**_ Hehe… gapapa kok ^^ Soal Ino hamil atau nggak… akan diberitahu dicapter 6 atau 7, tapi sayangnya Sasuke nggak bisa tanggungjawab (Salahkan papa Fugaku dan papa Hiashi! Lol) Ini chapter 5 udah update loh, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya~! ^^" Sankyuu untuk semangatnyaaa…!

 _ **Piggypow**_ Ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan yaa~ silakan fav juga, Kay justru lebih senang hehe…

 _ **Gaainosabaku**_ Ini udah lanjut yaa, semoga nggak mengecewakan~ Arigatou! ^^

 _ **Azzura Yamanaka**_ Apa boleh buat ya..? Ino kan masih polos-polos gimanaa gitu hehe… Gaara udah muncul lagi yah di chapter ini (cuma nyempil dikit sih lol) tapi chap depan Kay kasih bocoran bakal banyak Gaara muncul deh hihihi… Chap 5 udah update yaa, semoga nggak mengecewakan~

 _ **Sasuino23**_ Halo~ chapter 5 udah update yaa! Arigatou juga karena sudah mau RnR, member semangat dan doanya yaa~ :D

 _ **Hime-chan**_ Ini udah update yaa… semoga nggak mengecewakan…! :D

 _ **Erica719**_ Kay juga ngetiknya sambil nangis huhuhu… T_T

 _ **Juwita830**_ Halo~ ini udah update yaa… semoga nggak mengecewakan ^^

 _ **Shinji Gakari**_ Haloo! Ini udah lanjut yaa~ semoga nggak mengecewakan… ^^ Maaf nggak bisa update kilat hiks..

 _ **Oh Kalis Yamanaka**_ Ini udah lanjut yaah… semoga nggak mengecewakan~

 _ **YI**_ Halo~ Salam kenal juga~ Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita udah suka dan nunggu update-an ff ini yaa~ Kay juga suka SasuIno! Kay juga akan terus lanjutin sampai tamat kok. Makasih semangatnya yaa hehe…

 _ **Yuu Yukimura**_ Sasuke makhluk apa…? Manusia kok *nyengir, anggap saja disepatunya ada alat buat mantul-mantulnya/? Lol Teen Agents akan segera diupdate rewrited dan 1 chapter terbarunya lol Tidaaak! Janji itu hanya mitos! MITOOSSS! :'D

Yah, sekian balasan dari review readers sekalian. Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah baca, review, fave & foll, maupun silent readers. Kalian adalah semangatku! Maafkan Kay yang nggak bisa update kilat atau nulis panjang ya, minna~ pada dasarnya Kay cuma takut kalau kepanjangan feelnya bakal makin tipis dan update makin lamaa .

Itu aja sih, jangan lupa Read & Review chapter ini lagi ya!

Silakan juga untuk yang mau ngasih kritik ataupun saran agar Kay bisa memperbaiki tulisan dan cerita kedepannya!

Oh, jangan lupa baca Teen Agents (Rewrite) juga yah, dan yang lainnya juga!

Arigatou gozaimasu! :D


End file.
